Recuerdos
by VampireSumisa
Summary: Después de un par de meses y algunos centenares de explicaciones a sus amigas y familiares, Elena ha vuelto a su vida normal. Pero con algo más… con Damon. Secuela de Protegeme
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Después de un par de meses y algunos centenares de explicaciones a sus amigas y familiares, Elena había vuelto a su vida normal. Pero con algo más… con Damon. Después de que Stefan y ella se hicieran a la idea de que él había muerto, por milagro, había vuelto. Y ahora ya, recuperado, convivían el día a día juntos, aun que no llevaran mucho tiempo, en la casa de Damon situada al centro de Los Ángeles. Para Elena era una ventaja, pues caía cerca de su clínica de masajes.

\- Me voy… - le dio un ligero beso en los labios a Damon. Él le dedicó una sonrisa – ten cuidado.

\- Eso te lo tendría que decir yo a ti. – Una mirada fue suficiente para que el cuerpo de Elena reaccionara – debería estar prohibido que una mujer como tu se paseara con tacones altos por la calle.

Elena dejó escapar una risita floja y cerró la puerta, prometiendo a Damon que por la noche seguirían discutiendo eso. Como ellos dos lo solían hacer… entre las sabanas.

\- Buenos días Anna. – saludo Elena a su secretaria.

\- Buenos días Elena. – La morocha le devolvió una tierna sonrisa, mientras seguía arreglando unos papeles. – Tienes hora, hay una nueva clienta.

\- ¿Sí? – Anna asintió - ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Katerina

\- ¿A qué hora? – dijo Elena entrando a los vestuarios y cambiándose la ropa de calle por la bata de la clínica.

\- Ahora. – Anna se giró hacia Elena. – es esta chica.

Elena se giró. No creía lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. La nueva clienta era jodidamente parecida a Katherine. Elena se frotó los ojos. _Céntrate, Elena, céntrate… es imposible._ Sonrió. _Damon dijo que Katherine está muerta._


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Un veintitrés de octubre. Otoño, hacía frió. Elena llega a casa y deja caer el maletín al suelo. Cuelga su chupa de cuero marrón, la que se le ceñía al cuerpo, estilizando sus magnificas curvas, haciendo que cualquier hombre que la viera, tuviera que girarse un par de veces.

Cerró los ojos, un olor riquísimo le invadió las fosas nasales. Alguno de sus platos favoritos mezclado con un perfume de chocolate y lirios blancos. Para terminar de culminarlo, ve a Damon pasando con solo una toalla en la parte de abajo que le queda pequeña. ¿Y cómo no? Con semejante cuerpo. Sonríe al verla. Se acerca a ella y le da un tierno beso en la boca. No puede dejar de mirar al perfecto hombre que tiene delante. Cuando Damon retira la mano de su mejilla, ella la echa en falta. ¿Y el hombre frió que conocí hace unos meses? Ha desaparecido…

\- ¿Cómo ha ido la faena?

\- Bien, cansada. Hay varios nuevos clientes.

\- Hombre, después de tomarte unos meses de vacaciones, normal que te echen de menos.

\- Joder, solo fue un respiro - se acercó a él, y le dio otro beso, sin dejar de sonreírle. – Un respiro que necesitaba del todo. – pellizcó la nalga izquierda de Damon y le arrancó la toalla de golpe. – Mmmh… ¿Qué hay para cenar? – dijo alzando de nuevo la vista hasta los ojos de él.

\- Devuélveme eso… - dijo Damon entrando en su juego.

Elena, ágil, apartó la mano y se escabulló por un lado de Damon. Él la siguió, recorriendo, desnudo, por toda la casa. Al final la atrapó. La vio, tan… tan ella, sentada de rodillas en la cama. Y con su toalla entre los dientes.

\- ¿La quieres? – murmuró retirándola un poco, y jugueteando con la toalla tan sensualmente que eso lo puso a mil y era más que evidente, pues iba desnudo y el tamaño de Damon no era fácil de esconder entre sus dedos. – Ven a buscarla. – volvió a encajarla entre sus dientes, metiendo una de sus manos por debajo del suéter.

Damon no tardó en subirse en la cama, en cubrirla con todo su cuerpo. Elena tuvo el placer de sentir toda la carne desnuda de su amado, aplastándola. Y no le molestaba, al contrario… adoraba estar así, adoraba sentir que Damon estaba allí, para ella… y solo para ella.  
Damon le subió el suéter de rombos.

\- Adoro como te queda este jodido suéter… - le susurró al oído, provocándole un escalofrío. Encajó sus grandes manos en la fina cintura de Elena, sin dejar de besarla.

\- Damon. – murmuró contra su boca. – Hazme tuya… - arqueó las caderas, frotándose contra el miembro - ya durísimo- de él.

\- Tiempo al tiempo… - dijo, aun que no quería esperar por entrar al cuerpo de su chica.

\- No… ahora.

Damon rió. Se levantó deprisa.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – le suplicó Elena.

\- A apagar el fuego. Se quemará el arroz a la paella.

\- Mmh… paella.

\- ¿Prefieres eso… o yo? – le dijo apoyando los brazos, abiertos contra el marco de la habitación.

\- ¿No es obvio? - Elena rió, tapándose la boca. Damon pensó que parecía una niña… su niña – La paella.

\- Oh, vale… entonces, cariño, vamos a cenar, y a dormir, que es muy tarde. – replicó Damon, como si fuera su padre.

\- Oh, papi… - dijo Elena con cara de niña buena – Era broma, sabes lo que quiero… - se tumbó boca abajo – Ahora ven aquí y hazme una mujer. – dijo con tono divertido. Otra carcajada se escapó de la boca de Elena.

\- Ya vale ¿no? Con el cachondeo… - Damon se cruzó de brazos. Elena se volvió a mirarlo de nuevo.

\- No sabes lo caliente que te ves así… desnudo y con cara de enfadado. – ella se quitó la camisa de un tirón. – Sabes que no es broma, sabes que quiero que ahora mismo vengas y te metas entre mis piernas…

Damon sonrió.

\- Voy a apagar el fuego.

\- Date prisa. Antes de que se apague el fuego que hay aquí también.

\- Cariño, sabes que si se apaga… - dijo Damon desde la cocina. – Lo volvería a encender en menos de dos segundos.

Elena se rió. Y entré esas sonrisas que a Damon tanto le gustaban se terminó de desnudar, escondiéndose de su amado afuera, en la pequeña terracita.

\- Coño, que frió hace aquí. – murmuró para ella misma.

\- Ya estoy a… ¿Dónde te has metido? – Miró hacia ambas partes - ¿Elena?

Tiró la bayeta de la cocina hacia a un lado y sonrió.

\- Quieres jugar eh?

Empezó a buscar a Elena por el baño, por la habitación de invitados, hasta por los armarios, y debajo de las camas. Pero nada.

\- Venga Damon, que tengo frió. – se dijo Elena a sí misma, sentada en el suelo de la terraza, con las vistas de Los Ángeles en sus pies, y quizás algún vecino que podría ver algo no debido.

Damon se sentó en la cama de matrimonio, donde minutos antes había estado tumbada Elena. La erección se le había bajado. Rendido.

\- Bueno, ya vale. ¿Donde se habrá metido esta mujer?

Un corriente de aire le puso la piel de gallina. Miró hacia a fuera, la puerta del balcón estaba corrida, con un par de palmos.

\- Estás loca. – Sonrió y se acercó hacia la terraza – pero así me gustas.

Corrió más la puerta para pasar y vio a Elena sentada en el suelo. Lo miró.

\- Al fin… - acarició la pierna de Damon, él estaba de pie. Eso fue suficiente para que su pene empezara a cobrar vida de nuevo.

\- Estás medio loca ¿lo sabías?

\- Eso me dicen… - rió. Damon se puso en cuclillas, a su lado. – pero a menos… estoy loca por ti.

Beso la boca de Damon deseándolo. Le mordió el labio inferior. Eso lo excitó aun más. La cargó entre sus brazos.

\- Estás helada. – Damon la entró y la tumbó en la cama, tapándolos a los dos. – Aquí se está mejor…

\- Damon, hacerlo en el exterior es una de mis fantasías. – dijo besándole el cuello.

\- Te prometo que cumpliré cada una de tus fantasías, mi vida, pero esta déjala mejor para primavera, o verano, además, algún pervertido podría haberte visto, a saber lo que estará haciendo ahora. – Damon se rió, para sí mismo. – Seguro que cagándose en todo por verme metiéndote aquí… para mi solito…


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Una última risita se escapó de la dulce boca de Elena antes de que Damon empezara a deslizarse por su cuerpo.

\- No, no, por favor… - siguió riendo, mientras se revolcaba por la cama.

Damon también rió. Como dos críos, jugando al amor.

\- Estate quieta.

La sujetó por la cintura y besó su barriga. Elena se escabulló de él. Damon la siguió.

\- Nena, ¿vas a dejarme que te haga el amor tranquilamente?

Damon siguió las risas, hasta el amplio cuarto de baño. Un chorro de agua fue directo a parar en su pecho, salpicándolo en la cara.

\- Ven aquí… - dijo Damon riéndose. – eres mala, muy mala.

\- Oh… castígame, agente, soy tuya. – se rió Elena, colocándose contra la pared de la ducha, de cara a la pared, con las manos por encima de la cabeza. Y con el trasero apuntando vacilando a Damon, provocándolo.

\- Verás si te voy a castigar.

Damon dio un suave bofetón en una de las nalgas de Elena. La erección de Damon rozó su trasero. El firme tacto hizo que a Elena se le pasaran las ganas de jugar, de escaparse. Se giró y besó a Damon, sintiendo ahora como su total masculinidad se clavaba en su bajo vientre.

Damon la cogió de las piernas, colocándolas alrededor de sus fuertes caderas. Su pene pulsaba contra la entrada del sexo de Elena. Sin dejar de besarla, buscó el encaje de la alcachofa de la ducha. Ahora el agua, seguía cayendo, pero encima de los dos. Elena lo acarició, adoró el tacto, sentirlo tan mojado, dejar que sus manos resbalaran por la espalda, por el pecho, por los bíceps y por los abdominales de él.

\- Te deseo… - murmuró contra su boca, y la volvió a besar, comiéndoselo.

Damon apretó fuertemente su culo, contra su pene, para sentirla más.

\- Y yo a ti… mucho… muchísimo. – Le mordió uno de los hombros – dime lo que quieres.

Elena murmuró algo en voz baja.

\- No te oigo… - le susurró Damon en la oreja.

\- Fóllame. – dijo ahora arqueando la espalda, aplastando sus pechos contra el torso de Damon – por favor, házmelo, hazme tuya.

Damon sonrió.

\- ¿No crees que me toca a mí jugar, ahora? – dijo apretándose más contra ella. Elena ansiaba tenerlo dentro. Estaban totalmente empapados por el agua de la ducha, pero Damon, sabía perfectamente que el calor que sentía allí abajo, aquella humedad que él adoraba tanto provocar en Elena, no era del agua.

\- No… por favor… - Elena lo cogió de las mejillas, le dio otro beso, ansiosa, con ganas de él. Se elevó un poco, incorporándose mejor. Aun que sus pies no tocaban en el suelo, adoraba que Damon la tuviera así cogida. Parecía que estuviera aún más cerca de tocar el cielo, cuando Damon la hacía llegar tan y tan alto.

Él besó su cuello. Aun que pareciera mentira, Damon también estaba ansioso por meterse en ese apretado cuerpo, ansioso por hacer que Elena se corriera con él dentro, en sus entrañas, ansioso por que ella hiciera que él se corriera, que se desahogara a borbotones, como solía pasar siempre que tenía tanta tensión en los huevos, de tanto que lo excitaba su querida novia.

Damon la embistió, de una sola vez, sin dejar de besarla. Sintió el gemido, salido de la garganta de Elena, contra su boca. Él tampoco pudo evitar gemir al sentir como las paredes del coño de Elena se adaptaban tan bien en torno a él. Adoraba esa sensación, adoraba hacer el amor con ella. Adoraba quererla, adoraba amarla. Adoraba a la misma Elena. Hasta sus defectos.

\- Por favor… - gimió Elena, apoyando su frente contra la de Damon.

\- Dime… - susurró él, en contra de su boca, agarrando mejor a Elena del culo para penetrarla profundamente.

\- Más…

\- ¿Más qué?. – dijo Damon sonriendo y acariciándole el labio inferior, mientras que con el otro brazo, la aguantaba a ella, contra la pared.

\- Rápido…

Damon volvió a sonreír. A ella le encantaba verlo sonreír. Volvió a colocar la otra mano en ambas nalgas de Elena y la elevó, clavándose en ella. Se retiró, casi totalmente y volvió a entrar. Lentamente, al contrario de lo que Elena quería. Pero así también le gustaba. Lento e intenso.

\- ¿Te gusta así? – dijo Damon apartándole un pelo, posándolo en el hombro contrario del que él se había apoyado. A este, lo besó.

\- Si… si…

\- Entonces quiero oírte.

\- ¿MMh? – dijo Elena sonriendo, contra su cuello. Lo mordió. Damon no pudo evitar gemir al contacto de sus dientes.

\- ¡Grita! – la embistió con más fuerza. Eso provocó un escalofrío a Elena. Todo su cuerpo dio un respingo, y Justin tubo que atenerse a las consecuencias. Obtuvo un fuerte apretón de polla que casi hace que se corra. – Ahh… Elena... – jadeó él contra su oído, haciendo que las palpitaciones de Elena se aceleraran más.

Damon empezó a moverse con más rapidez, sin poder contenerse las ganas. Al borde del colapso, del orgasmo. Elena empezó a sentir como sus dos cuerpos se unían, como las caderas chocaban. Dios, sensaciones nuevas. O no tan nuevas desde que conoció a Damon. Sintió como el pene de Damon latía dentro de ella, de la presión, de la fricción... del placer.

\- Si… si… ah… dios, ¡Damon!

Damon sintió como Elena empezó a correrse. Con fuerza. Brutal. Él tampoco pudo contenerse. Gimió, al mismo instante que lo hizo Elena. Y ella lo sintió, caliente, como se desataba, hasta la última gota, adentro, muy adentro en su cuerpo.

********

\- Mmh… - gimió Elena tragando – es el mejor arroz a la paella que he probado jamás. Está riquísimo. – Miró tierna a Damon – Bueno, cualquier cosa después de hacer el amor contigo me sabría a delicia.

\- Qué bonito… - Damon sonrió, al otro lado de la mesita. Le acarició la mejilla, en un suave pellizco con los nudillos del dedo índice y corazón. – Adoro verte cariñosa después de una buena cardada.

\- ¿Sí? Aun que no me pueda sentar… - se rió Elena.

\- Vaya, ahí dentro de la ducha, no te quejabas para nada. – Damon se limpió con una servilleta – Oh, Damon, si, no pares… - dijo poniendo distinto tono de voz.

Elena se sonrojó y le tiró un trozo de pan.

\- Eh, si empiezas así… - dijo Damon balanceándose sobre su silla y abriendo la nevera, detrás de él. Cogió un bote de nata – Supongo que yo tendré que continuar.

\- No… Damon, nos acabamos de duchar y ya quieres…

\- ¿Quién dijo que era para ti? – dijo Damon irónico, y se llenó la boca de nata.

Elena frunció el ceño.

\- Que, ¿está buena la nata con la paella?

Damon asintió. Trago y le enseñó la lengua, burlándose más de ella.

\- Serás… - un estruendo se oyó. Y Elena terminó de decir la frase entre carcajadas. – Tonto… ¡Tonto!

Se levantó, observando a Damon que se había caído de la silla. Más bien, la silla se había tirado hacia atrás haciendo que él cayera también.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado.

\- Eso… ríete de mí y de mis desgracias.

\- Oh… - Elena se levantó de nuevo. – que hombre…

\- Oh… qué mujer. – dijo, imitándola para pincharla. Damon se levantó.

\- ¿Qué no te dijeron en la escuela que no se balancea encima de una silla? Apuesto a que cuando ibas a primaria te castigaron muchas veces.

\- A primaria… a secundaria… hasta en bachillerato. – Damon se rió.

\- Porque sería… - dijo Elena girándose, sonriendo, imaginándose a Damon en la escuela. Sintió como sus brazos la abrazaron, como su cuerpo se juntó a su espalda. Y como siempre, un último comentario, de él.

\- Algunas veces me riñeron por empalmarme en plena clase. – La apretó más contra él – por qué no lo haces tú ahora… - le apartó el pelo del cuello y se lo besó desde atrás. – venga… castígame… enséñame la diferencia entre lo correcto y lo que no. Y lo quiero con ejemplos, señorita… demostraciones en vivo.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El despertador sonó. Como cada día. Pura rutina. Aun que ahora, teniendo a Damon en su vida, era más diferente. Elena se levantó de la cama. Tenía varias partes del cuerpo doloridas. El sexo con Damon era fantástico, pero madre mía, terminaba hecha polvo. Aun no se creía que anoche hubiera perdido la cuenta de las veces que había hecho que se corriera.

\- Buenos días… - dijo besando el hombro desnudo de Damon, susurrándole al oído.

Él sonrió. Se giró hacia a ella y la abrazó, dándole un ligero beso en los labios.

\- Y si me despiertas así, cada día… sí que serán buenos.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Se dirigió hacia la persiana y la levantó un poco, para que no molestara en los sensibles… - pequeños y adorables – ojos de Damon, recién despertados.

Elena buscó unas braguitas limpias, sujetador y alguno de sus conjuntos para ir a trabajar. Sintió un apretón en la nalga, al agacharse para subirse las bragas. Seguido sintió algunos besos subiendo desde su trasero y por su espalda. Tuvo algún escalofrío.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más aquí conmigo? Estás muy bien sin vestir.

\- A ti aun te queda más de una hora, pero yo entro a las ocho. – le recalcó Elena. – Además, ¿no tuviste suficiente con todo lo de ayer? – Elena rió

\- Cuando se trata de ti, nunca tengo suficiente.

Elena se giró. Lo miró, tierna. ¿Cuándo el frio de Damon había decidido cambiar y empezar a decir esas cosas? Como desearía quedarse allí, entre sus brazos.

Se tumbó de nuevo, dejándose caer encima de Damon. Sintió la cálida piel de su amante, empegada con la suya. Un enrevesado juego de piernas. Damon la abrazó, y a ella le gustaba esa sensación de… protección.

\- ¿Uno rápido?

\- ¡Damon! - Elena lo miró mal. Se levantó de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Damon riendo, siguiéndola por la casa.

\- Que eres peor que los conejos ¿Es que no puedes estar seis minutos sin meter tu…en mi...? – miró hacia abajo. Y a estas alturas, al ver todo lo potente que era Damon, aun se sonrojaba. – Tápate...

\- Será posible… - masculló Damon, cogiendo unos bóxers de un cajón. – Que aun te atrevas a pedirme que me cubra cuando la conoces hasta mejor que yo, después de todo lo que le has hecho últimamente… ¿me equivoco? Creo que habéis hecho hasta buenas amigas.

\- ¡Damon! – Elena estaba como un tomate.

\- Adoro que te sonrojes. – tiró de su brazo – Ven aquí pequeña. – Le dio un beso en la frente – mi pequeña.

Elena terminó de ordenar algunos papeles. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Se puede?

La piel se le puso de gallina al escuchar tal voz.

\- S…si.

Él atravesó la estancia. Ella lo miró, tan mal como pudo.

\- Hola mi amor…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Me enteré de que tienes novio... ¿Tan pronto te olvidaste de mi?

\- Fuiste tú el que no quisiste saber nada más de mí.

\- Es que, entiéndeme, mi vida… eras tan inocente… tuve miedo.

\- ¿y por eso huiste? Tu lo que eres es un sinvergüenza, David. – suspiró Elena. – Ahora si me permites, tengo faena.

\- ¿Qué te pasa muñeca? ¿No quieres ver a tu viejo David? – él se acercó. Apartó algunos folios y se sentó en frente de ella, encima de la mesa. – Serás guarra… los rumores son ciertos. Te has conseguido a un buen agente para que te folle como querías ¿no?

\- No me hables así, David…

\- Ya sabía que en el fondo eras una fulana.

Elena se levantó y sin pensárselo le dio un bofetón.

\- Vete a la mierda.

\- No antes sin ver lo que te ha enseñado ese idiota a hacer. – la agarró de las manos, por encima de la cabeza y la empotró contra la pared, con brusquedad.

\- ¡Suéltame! – ella no fue capaz de gritar mucho más.

David la calló con un beso, bruto. El peso del cuerpo de ese hombre no dejaba que Elena se pudiera mover. Sus muñecas estaban fuertemente sujetadas. Y con la otra mano, sentía como David empezaba a desabrochar su bata.

De repente, un fuerte golpe dejó aturdido al hombre.

\- Serás gilipollas. – dijo Damon. – Como le pongas otra vez un dedo encima te mato. Te juro que te mato. – dijo cogiéndolo del cuello.

Elena se abrochó la bata, a toda prisa. Asombrada por él… asombrada porque siempre estaba allí cuando lo necesitaba.

\- ¿Estás bien, nena?

Elena asintió, masajeándose las muñecas. Damon soltó de un empujón a David.

\- Vete. Como vuelva a verte, te reviento.

Miró a Elena. Apoyó ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Elena y besó dulcemente sus labios.

\- ¿Quién era ese?

\- Mi… mi ex…

\- ¿El que desapareció en cuanto…?

\- Supo que era virgen. Si.

\- Alucina. – dijo mirando hacia el suelo. - ¿Por qué se presenta ahora?

\- A saber… siempre ha buscado chicas que se regalan…

\- Tú no eres una regalada.

\- Pero alguien le habrá dicho algo, por lo que sé…

\- La gente habla de más.

Elena asintió, sonriéndole.

\- Gracias. – besó sus labios. Ambas caras quedaron a centímetros.

\- Nadie toca a mi princesa. – apoyó más su cuerpo con el de ella. – Nadie. Eres mía.

Damon empezó a estimular el punto débil de Elena. Empezó a besarle el cuello y se lo mordió. Ella soltó una carcajada.

\- Aquí no… aquí no… - musitó ella, juguetona.

\- ¿Por qué? Me da morbo esto… quiero hacértelo encima del escritorio… - la agarró del culo y la apretó contra su erección – me pones tanto… dios mío, es verte… con esta bata… - Damon bajó la vista – este escote… me pone durísimo.

\- ¿No te cansas de mí? – dijo ella inclinando la cabeza.

\- Nunca.

Ella sonrió y lo besó en los labios. Pequeños, seguidos besos que dejaban a Damon con las ganas de más.

\- ¿Por qué has venido? – dijo ella sin dejar de lamerle el labio inferior.

\- Mmh… no hay faena. Pensé que sería de más provecho aquí.

\- Veo que mi agente tiene la porra apunto… - dijo ella riendo y sobándole la erección por fuera.

\- Así es… ¿No quieres jugar a policías? Te la dejo un rato…

Elena le empezó a desabrochar el pantalón. Mientras Justin le subía la bata, desesperadamente por corta que esta ya fuera.

\- Eres mía… - repitió Damon escondiéndose entre algunos mechones de pelo de Elena, mientras la cargaba hasta encima de la mesa. Algunos folios se arrugaron.

\- Sí, soy tuya… toda tuya… - Sintió como su pene se clavaba en el muslo, ya a punto de penetrarla. – Dios Damon, fóllame… -le pidió.

\- Tus palabras son órdenes para mí. - Damon estaba a punto de entrar en el caliente cuerpo de Elena cuando se oyeron risas y pasos. Se sintió observado. Y si no fuera porque Elena estaba en frente de él, y no se podía ver nada. La situación era embarazosa. Muy embarazosa.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Elena se giró totalmente ruborizada. Su primera reacción fue subirle los bóxers y los pantalones a Damon, de un tirón. Luego se levantó de un salto de la mesa, bajando su bata, lo máximo que pudo. Damon se frotó el pelo.

\- ¡La madre que me parió!

\- Es… es…

\- Un sueño…

\- No me importaría que me secuestrara a mí también.

Elena empujó a ambos chicas hacia a fuera.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

\- Sentimos interrumpir. – se rió Caroline.

\- No interrumpíais nada…

\- ¿A no? – dijo Bonnie. – Entonces dime porque tu chico está tan caliente.

Sus ojos recorrieron a Damon, completa y descaradamente. Él deambulaba por el despacho de Elena, intentando que se le bajara la erección, y haciéndose el desentendido.

\- Serás guarra. – dijo Elena, cerrando la puerta. – No vuelvas a mirarlo así. – dijo ella, con un rubor en las mejillas. Quién sabe, si sería de vergüenza o de rabia y celos.

\- Hay… que la gata maula se nos pone celosilla. – dijo Caroline pellizcándole la mejilla.

Las dos amigas rieron.

\- Venimos a hacerte una visita. ¿Esta tarde al final, como quedamos? – sonrió Bonnie.

\- No lo sé. – Elena aun estaba enfadada. ¿Y cómo no? Damon era suyo.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – masculló Caroline. – Tienes que divertirte un poco, ese nuevo centro comercial tiene una pinta…

\- Digamos que ya me divertí bastante. Os recuerdo que llevaba unos meses de vacaciones con Damon.

\- Y no me extraña que te divirtieras tanto… con un hombre semejante. – Dijo Bonnie.

Caroline codeó a Bonnie, esbozando una sonrisa falsa en su boca.

\- Me estás hartando, Bon. –dijo Elena, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Lo dice en broma, mujer. – dijo Caroline frotando el brazo de Elena.

\- ¿En broma? Pero si Damon está buenísimo. Apuesto a que debe ser una maquina en la cama.

Elena abrió la puerta del despacho y se metió adentro, de nuevo, enfadada.  
Caroline miró mal a Bonnie.

\- ¿Qué? No dije nada malo…

\- Sabes lo celosa que es Elena.

Caroline abrió la puerta del despacho. Para entonces Damon ya le había preguntado si pasaba algo. Él analizó a la rubia. Pero rápidamente volvió a mirar a Elena, desinteresado en aquella otra mujer.

\- Elena, vamos, no te enfades.

Damon volvió a girarse. Esta vez, analizó a Bonnie. Le llamó algo más la atención. Un corte de pelo por los hombros, escalado, que sinceramente, le quedaba de maravilla. Flequillo desfilado, y le a favorecía. Ojos verdes, y un cuerpo generoso. Y a no ser que Damon estuviera enamorado, hubiera agradecido las vistas que le ofrecía Bonnie. Porque para nada, era discreta. Y para nada, iba vestida como para pasar desapercibida. Sabía que tenía buen tipo y lo usaba de manera que cualquier hombre se la quedaría mirando.

\- Eso, ahora tú cómetela con los ojos. - Elena cogió alguna otra cosa y se marchó del despacho.

Damon miró interrogativo a ambas chicas. Caroline se encogió de hombros, mientras  
que Bonnie, le sonrió coquetamente, frunciendo el ceño.

Damon izo caso omiso a ese gesto y se dirigió hacia recepción.

\- ¿Dónde ha ido Elena?

Anna miró el reloj. Luego puso la cabeza encima de las dos manos, entrelazadas.

\- ¿Dónde crees tú que habrá ido? Son las dos. El turno de Elena termina ahora. Y por lo que a mí me parece, está algo enfadada, novio. –

La morocha siguió organizando algunos papeles, mientras que Damon, bufando, se dirigió a paso ligero hasta su precioso Lamborghini.

Nada. Ni rastro de Elena. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Damon adoraba que se pusiera celosa, eso lo ponía sobradamente… pero cuando pillaba estos cabreos, lo irritaba. Y lo irritaba más no encontrarla. La preocupación no disminuía, el estado de California era suficientemente peligroso como para que una mujer como Elena andará sola por ahí. Ya eran las cuatro. En casa no estaría, y seguramente ya hubiera terminado de comer. Volvió hasta el centro de fisioterapia para ver si había vuelto allí. Cuando atravesó la puerta, quitándose las ray-bans, produjo algún que otro suspiro de alguna de las chicas que estaban allí. Pero Damon no tenía tiempo– no quería – de mirar a ninguna de ellas. Abrió la puerta del despacho de Elena. Nada. Bueno, si, algo…

\- ¡Damon! – dijo ella cuando Damon se acercó.

Él negó con la cabeza. Se sintió mareado.

\- Pero qué coño… - dijo mirándola.

\- Mi vida… - Katherine le acarició la mejilla.

\- No. – le apartó la mano, de golpe. – Ni mi vida ni mierdas. – la miró, más enfadado que nunca. – ¿Por qué has vuelto?

\- Pensé que te haría ilusión saber que no estoy muerta.

\- ¿Sabes? Me da lo mismo, si estas viva o muerta.

\- ¿Con que esas tenemos? – Ella sonrió, tan maliciosamente como solo ella sabía hacerlo – No me mientas, estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos… - se acercó a él, casi rozando su boca. Ese contacto, ese perfume, ese color tan rojo de los labios… y tantos… – Que no me creo que me hayas olvidado. Me amas… te amo… –…tantos… recuerdos.

Pero Damon tuvo el valor de rechazar el beso de Katherine.

\- ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? – masculló, levantando una ceja. – Te repito que ahora mismo estoy de puta madre sin ti. He conocido a una mujer a la que tú no le llegas ni a la suela del zapato.

Una risa aguda salió de la garganta de ella.

\- ¿Eso piensas? Después de pasar tantas noches junto a mí, repitiéndome que me amabas más que a nadie…

\- Eso creía, pero acabo de descubrir que es el amor de verdad y… y es lo que siento por Elena.

\- Cuando te canses de ella, vendrás a buscarme, como siempre. Tú no has cambiado, ni cambiaras, siempre has sido mujeriego.

Damon sonrió.

\- Que te den, zorra. Y ni se te ocurra juzgar a Elena.

\- Cuidado. – Dijo Katherine haciendo una mueca – Mira como tiemblo…

\- Tu hermana decía lo mismo. Y mira lo que le pasó.

Katherine puso expresión pensativa.

\- Aún estoy intentando averiguar quién fue la persona que la mató. – Sonrió de nuevo – se que tu no fuiste, nunca haces daño a una mujer si no es en autodefensa. Y menos la matas. – entrecerró los ojos. – Estoy en la duda de si es tu estúpida novia. – Luego negó con la cabeza – No, no puede ser, es tan mosquita muerta. ¿Qué sabrá ella sobre armas y guerras? Completa cursi. De veras, no pegáis, para nada.

Damon agarró a Katherine del cuello, sin aguantar más de la rabia.

\- No vuelvas a nombrarla. – la estriñó fuerte contra su puño. – Ni se te ocurra volver a insultarla. Te mato. – la levantó aun más, por encima de su cabeza.

Katherine golpeó con las piernas el pecho de Damon. Pero a él le dio igual. La soltó. Ella cayó al suelo.

\- No sabes de lo que soy capaz, Katherine. No me subestimes.

\- Nunca lo… hice. – dijo ella tosiendo, a la vez que sonreía.

\- Estás loca.

Katherine hizo caso omiso al comentario de Damon y siguió con lo que estaba, hacía unos minutos.

\- Hey, deja eso. – dijo Damon, acercándose a ella, ya que estaba ojeando folios del escritorio de Elena.

\- Tranquilo, solo quiero saber con quién estás. – dijo, volteando una de las hojas que tenía en mano. – Y la verdad es que no es muy interesante… - Damon la miró mal. – es cierto cariño, te repito, no sé qué haces con esta mujer…

Katherine se rió, descaradamente, de nuevo.

\- Y pensar que me la podría cargar ahora mismo. – cogió una pistola que llevaba en el liguero, subiéndose un poco la falda negra, mostrando con desinterés aquel par de muslos generosos que Damon había acariciado tantas veces. – Dejarle las cosas claras… quien manda aquí… y a quien le perteneces. – a mí.


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

\- Deja la pistola, por dios, Katherine… - Damon suspiró – estás loca ¿lo sabías?

\- No piensas así en el fondo.

Damon rió.

\- Venga, basta de tonterías, vete, no pintas nada aquí.

\- ¿Nada? Soy clienta de tu novia. Creo que tiene que atender a cualquier persona, además, ella no me conoce. – miró a Damon ladeando la cabeza - ¿O sí? ¿Le has hablado de mi alguna vez? Seguro que si meto la mano en el fuego, no me quemo. –

\- No. – Mintió Damon – no sabe quién eres. ¿Para qué debería hablarle de alguien tan insignificante?

\- Cállate, mentiroso. ¿Tan insignificante? Recuerda que he sido a la mujer que más has amado, o, si no recuerdo mal, como tu solías decir, a la única que has amado.

\- Me he dado cuenta de que ni una ni la otra. Elena es la que encaja en ese papel.

\- ¿En qué papel? ¿El de princesita? Por dios Damon, ¿desde cuando te va ese rollo?

\- Ella es perfecta.

\- No. Vosotros dos no pegáis ni con la goma más fuerte. – Entrecerró los ojos – mírate. Eres demasiado hombre para una joven así.

\- ¿Así como? – Damon se sentó en la butaca de en frente de Katherine.

\- Pues… así… - se sentó a horcajadas encima de los muslos de Damon. Él se opuso, pero Katherine se salió con la suya – a la que le falta de esto… - cogió la mano de él y la pasó por su sien – y de esto. – ahora la llevó, directamente hacia uno de sus pechos, bajando por la curva del vientre, hasta su trasero.

\- Kath…

Un portazo sobresaltó a Damon y a Katherine. Él se giró. Se levantó de golpe, haciendo que Milena casi cayera al suelo.

\- ¿Te lo pasas bien, eh? Primero te comes con los ojos a una de mis amigas mientras ella te tira la caña y ahora estas a punto de follarte a una de mis clientas en mi propia oficina. – Cruzó los brazos y intentó que las lagrimas de rabia no salieran, al menos, más allá de sus parpados temblorosos.

\- No es lo que piensas, mi amor… - Damon se acercó a ella e intentó abrazarla – Yo no…

\- Vete a la mierda. – Le espetó Elena.

\- Yo… lo siento. – Dijo Katherine con una voz culpable – No sabía que él era tu marido.

\- No, cariño, no es mi marido. – Dijo Elena suspirando – es mi novio, o eso creía. – Intentó sonreír. – No te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa. No es la primera vez que Damon se olvida de que tiene pareja.

\- Oh, eso es muy indignante por tu parte, Damon. – dijo Katherine.

\- Katerina. – dijo Elena, cogiendo su lista

\- Dime…

\- Si no te importa, cambiamos tu hora para mañana.

\- Como quieras.

\- Ahora discúlpame, tengo que perder de vista a una persona. – le lanzó una última mirada, llena de odio a Damon y cerró la puerta, de nuevo, con un portazo detrás de ella.

\- Guau. – se rió Katherine. Damon aun estaba con la boca abierta. – Entonces, no es tan mosquita muerta. Tiene su mala hostia.

Damon negó con la cabeza. Apretó los labios, intentando no soltar toda la rabia en darle una paliza a aquella jodida mujer.

\- No me puedo creer que seas tan hija de puta. – Y la dejó allí, saliendo del despacho de Elena. – Mi amor, espera… - dijo, corriendo detrás de Elena. – No es lo que piensas, por favor, déjame explicarte…

\- Que no, que no me cuentes nada. Que me dejes. - Elena ni siquiera se giró. Se metió dentro del coche. – Anna, ¿me cierras tu el centro, por favor?

La morocha le hizo un gesto de aprobación. Elena sonrió a su vez, metiendo las llaves para encender el motor.

\- Que hagas lo que quieras con tu vida, pero ahora mismo, estoy EN-FA-DA-DA. Así que, mejor déjalo aquí. – Le dio al acelerador – Ahora, si me permites…

*****

La una de la noche. Damon mete las llaves en el cerrojo de la puerta. Va algo borracho, pero es lo que pasa cuando se deprime. ¿Deprime? ¿Des de cuando un agente como él se deprime? ¡Nunca!

Intenta no hacer ruido. Elena está enfadado con él, y con motivos. Pero odia que no le deje explicarle su versión. Siempre es así… siempre se pone estúpida cuando malentiende algo.

Alguien encendió las luces. Elena apareció con una preciosa bata blanca.  
Parecía un ángel. No. Era un ángel.

\- Mi amor… - dijo Damon, cerrando la puerta y acercándose a ella.

\- Alto. – Elena lo miró de arriba abajo – Has bebido.

\- Solo un par de cervezas.

\- Un par, tres, cuatro.

Damon agachó la cabeza.

\- Sabes que estoy cabreada contigo, mucho. Por putero. Y tú no haces más que irte a un bar a beber y volver a casa a las tantas. - Elena apretó los labios, intentando no llorar. – Joder. – se pasó la mano por la frente, retirando algunos mechones de pelo. – Cuando te dije que me iba, esperé relajarme por el camino. Que vinieras tú también y que pudiésemos hablar, como una pareja normal.

\- ¿En serio? – Damon frunció el ceño. – Habérmelo dicho, mujer…

\- ¿Qué querías que te dijese en esos momentos? Eres tu el que se tiene que dar cuenta.

\- ¿Es que me tengo que dar cuenta siempre de lo que mierda quieras?

Elena lo miró. Apenada por la situación y por las palabras de Damon.

\- Supongo que si estamos juntos es por algo. – Dio media vuelta y se metió en el cuarto de invitados.

Damon picó a la puerta.

\- Princesa… - Dio un par de golpes más. – Ábreme, por favor, no quería decir eso…

\- No, ya basta… - por el tono de voz, estaba llorando – odio discutir contigo ¿vale? Y encima le echas más leña al fuego.

\- Es que cuando te pones así…

\- Solo estaba hablándote normal.

Tenía razón. ¿Entonces? ¿Era él el raro? ¿Era a él al que le pasaba algo?

\- Elena, ábreme, por favor… - Damon se apoyó en la puerta. – Por favor…

Un ruido sonó al otro lado. Damon se alegró por dentro y abrió la puerta. Estaba a oscuras. Entró. Alguien lo abrazó por detrás. Él le cogió, las pequeñas manos y las apretó contra su pecho, justo donde latía su corazón. Se giró y la abrazó. Buscó su boca, y la besó, pidiéndole mil perdones a su manera.

\- No me quieres… - murmuró Elena. Él buscó sus ojos. Las mejillas estaban húmedas. Las escurrió con el dedo pulgar.

\- No. No te quiero. – Sonrió y besó su frente – Te amo. Más que a mi vida, más que a nadie en este jodido mundo. – Buscó de nuevo su aliento, sus labios. – Nunca me faltes, porque si eso ocurre, muero.


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Katerina es Katherine. Damon dio media vuelta en la cama, desnudo. Era invierno, pero no hacía frio. Elena ya había colocado un par de mantas en la cama matrimonial. Además, habían pasado una de sus noches de pasión… cada y una de las cuales quedan grabadas en su memoria… al igual que los gemidos de ella, de sus jadeantes suspiros envueltos en un 'Damon' ahogado, esos ruidos que tanto adoraba mientras se fundía en sus entrañas haciéndola gozar hasta correrse. No podía dormir. Y eso que se había levantado pronto, dentro de lo que cabe. Cuando dio media vuelta más, y volvió a quedar de perfil, pero ahora de cara a Elena, se encontró con la mirada de ella.

\- ¿No duermes? – pregunto Damon.

\- ¿Y tú? – le respondió ella. – yo estaba durmiendo, pero no paras de dar vueltas.

Le acarició una de las mejillas, y le sonrió tiernamente. Las tres de la mañana.

\- Lo siento…

\- ¿Por qué? Eres tonto. – se rió. – basta de pedir disculpas hoy ¿no?

Damon sonrió y la besó en los labios.

\- Elena...

\- Dime.

\- Hay algo que quiero decirte hace tiempo… - él suspiró, y se hundió en el color miel de sus ojos, ahora despejados.

\- Lo que quieras, te escucho.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de Katherine?

\- Ajá. - Elena entristeció al recordar quién era esa mujer. Y quien era su hermana, Andie, a la que mató ella misma…

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba muerta?

\- Si, y te sentías culpable por ello, pero ya hablamos de esto Damon, tu no tuviste la culpa, ella era de los contrarios, y alguno de tus compañeros la mató a las órdenes de Alaric.

\- Ese no es el caso… - suspiró. – Cuando Stefan y yo… bueno, cuando tu mataste al último hombre de Mikealson. – Damon sonrió – mi niña cínica, quien iba a decir que una simple masajista podría tener el valor de hacer estallar en mil pedazos a un hombre el triple de corpulento que ella.

\- Quien lo iba a decir… - repitió Elena devolviéndole la sonrisa. – Eras tú o ese cabrón, y no dudé ni un segundo… - se puso seria de nuevo. – Bueno, ¿prosigues con lo de Katherine?

\- Si… - agachó la mirada y abrazó a Elena por la cintura, acercándola a él. – Aquel día la vi… tu y Stefan estabais de espaldas, pero ella apareció allí, como un fantasma… entre todo el ajetreo… fue sorprendente… - miró de nuevo a los ojos de Elena, buscando alguna respuesta. Lo que vio en sus pupilas no le gustó, para nada.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – dijo Damon, dejándola de abrazar, enfadándose.

\- Porque me parece una locura que digas esto ahora. – se inclinó, dejando ver sus pechos desnudos. Damon desvió su vista unos instantes hacia su torso. Intentó no tener una erección en ese momento.

\- Pero es la verdad… ¿no me crees? – bufó. – Será posible que tú misma no me creas…

\- No es eso, Damon, ya sabes que te apoyo y te apoyaré en todo. – besó suavemente sus labios. – pero en esos momentos estabas aturdido, no sabías bien donde ni como te encontrabas.

\- Si lo sabía. Además, si no fuera prueba suficiente, Katherine, es una de tus clientas.

Elena empalideció. De repente se le apareció la imagen de Katerina en la cabeza. Cuando en la habitación de Damon vio la foto de Katherine, se le quedó gravada en la cara, ese rostro, esos ojos marrones y esa melena, casi lo único que la distinguía de Andie. Quizás fuera castaña. La verdad, es que, Katerina, su clienta, era rubio oscuro. Casi castaño. El resto, se parecía a Katherine. Incluido el nombre. Los hoyuelos tan marcados al sonreír, el profundo marrón de sus ojos, las finas cejas, el cuerpo desmádrante… Elena no quiso alterarse. Suspiró hondo.

\- ¿Ves? Tú también lo piensas. – dijo Damon frunciendo el ceño.

\- No, no es eso. – se frotó los ojos. – Es que no es que lo piense, es que no sé muy bien que pensar, Damon… - volvió a mirarlo – es cierto que Katerina se parece mucho a Katherine, al menos en las fotos que me vi en tu habitación de la casa de tu cala privada.

\- ¡Por que es ella!

\- Shh, no grites. - Elena puso un dedo encima de sus labios. – No lo sé Damon, no estoy segura, además ¿Qué querría? Quizás haya rehecho su vida, al fin y al cabo, si no la matasteis, tendrá que seguir viviendo…

\- Lo sé… pero podría haber empezado a rehacer su vida lejos de Los Ángeles… ¿Por qué tenía que volver al mismo estado que el mío? Ella es proveniente de Bulgaria, sus padres son de allí, su hermana era de allí.

Elena lo miró. Damon no sabía muy bien lo que encerraban sus ojos.

\- No te preocupes más, quizás al morir su hermana no quería volver a Bulgaria, le traería malos recuerdos… - se acurrucó contra Damon, acarició su pecho. – Ella sabrá lo que haces, tú no te preocupes, mi amor. – cruzó una de sus piernas, por encima de la marcada cadera de Damon. Él la aceptó gratamente y acarició su muslo, mientras la besaba en los labios. La cogió del culo, y la apretó más contra él. El sexo de Elena rozó su pelvis descaradamente.

\- Tienes razón. – sonrió, en su propia boca.– Bésame, anda, haz a este hombre feliz.

\- Pensé que ya lo eras… - dijo Elena, intentando parecer triste.

\- Y lo soy, mi vida tú has hecho que sea completamente feliz. – cogió su cara entre las manos y beso sus labios, con pequeños besitos. Mordió su labio inferior. – Pero ahora quiero que me des lo que necesito… - movió un poco las caderas, rozando ya la humedad de Elena contra su abdomen. El pene de Damon se clavó en una de las nalgas de Elena. Ella jadeó al sentirlo duro. - ¿Lo sientes? – ella asintió, semi aturdida. Damon la colocó encima suyo - ¿sabes lo cachondo que me pone el simple hecho de verte desnuda? Joder, Elena... – observó como su propio miembro yacía, palpitante a lo largo del bajo vientre de Elena. – Tócame, necesito alivio…


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Elena estaba tan atrasada con los papeles y la organización en su oficina, que el estrés no cabía en su cuerpo. Damon dio otro sorbo de cerveza, estirando uno de los brazos en el respaldo del sofá.

\- ¿Quieres relajarte? – dijo dejando la Xibeca de 200ml en la mesita de delante el sofá y levantándose. Le masajeó los hombros a Elena. – ya adelantarás faena mujer, solo te atrasaste unos días.

\- ¡Solo! – dijo Elena apartándose de Damon. – tengo que ponerme al día como sea.

\- Bueno… - Damon la volvió a agarrar por la cintura – ya te pondrás al día como sea, pero ahora, que tal si te relajo…

Ella se rió, arqueando el cuello.

\- No Damon, estos días estoy demasiado ocupada… - se zafó de sus brazos y siguió tecleando algo en el portátil.

\- ¿Tanto como para no hacer el amor conmigo?

\- Hacemos el amor tres veces o cuatro o cinco a la semana, ¿Qué más te da estarte una semana sin follar?

Damon bufó.

\- Eso es culpa tuya, me tienes mal acostumbrado. – Se volvió a sentar en el sofá y encendió la tele de nuevo. Otro trago de birra. Largo, ligero en la garganta. Elena siguió con lo suyo. - ¿No lo haremos en toda la semana?

Elena rió y negó con la cabeza. No había nada que hacer con este hombre.

\- Ya veremos. – le dijo como si fuera una madre a su hijo. – pero ahora déjame, tengo que terminar esta ficha…

\- Bien, Kat… - Elena entró en la habitación. Katerina o quizás Katherine, se encontraba ya en sujetador y bragas. Un conjunto negro muy seductor, hasta Elena tuvo que admitir, de mala gana, que tenía muy buen cuerpo. Mejor que el suyo, dentro de lo que cabía. – Ya tengo tu ficha nueva del mes, vamos a empezar con una nueva sesión, ¿te parece?

\- Vale, fantástico. – ella sonrió, dos hoyuelos muy atractivos aparecieron en su preciosa cara. - ¿Cuál es la nueva rutina?

\- Pues empezamos con la terapia de sauna, luego el masaje de aceite de coco y como cambié un poco el horario de la gente joven, les añadí un cuarto de hora de afrodisiacos naturales, ya sabes. – sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Katerina rió.

\- Me parece muy buena idea ¿pero seguiré con los masajes de espalda?

\- Si, claro, todo lo que quieras añadir, lo apunto a la lista ¿sí?

\- Vale, pues solo añádele eso ¿Qué días serán?

\- Como antes, el lunes y miércoles, de cuatro a seis.

\- Vale, está bien. – sonrió y se levantó, cogiendo una toalla. - ¿Empiezo ya con la sauna de eucalipto?

\- Y tanto, ya puedes entrar.

\- Elena. – se giró, antes de entrar en la ducha.

\- Dime.

\- Ya sé porque Damon está tan bien contigo. – Sonrió – eres una tía estupenda.

Se metió para dentro de la sauna, cerrando la puerta. Elena se quedó con la boca abierta mirando la puerta de madera cerrada. Si esa era realmente Katherine no podía tener nada en contra de ella, era una chica buena. Demasiado buena.

No pasó una semana, pasaron tres. Y Elena al fin, había terminado con toda la faena de papeles, facturas y más papeles. Y renovado los currículos de sus trabajadores. Al fin. Se levantó de su escritorio y se fue a la ducha. Estuvo pensando por unos momentos… El otro día había rechazado a Damon, de nuevo, porque había llegado tarde, y muy, muy cansada. _Pobre mío, tres semanas sin mo__jar después de tener la pasión que tenemos nosotros en la cama, debe de ser jodido._ Sonrió. _Hoy le daré lo que se merece…_ Terminó de enjuagarse el pelo y salió de la ducha, cogiendo una toalla.

\- Dios, como se nota que llega el invierno. – Se acercó a la estufa y puso las manos, hasta que sintió que la piel de las rodillas le ardía. Se apartó y se frotó el pelo con fuerza con otra toalla.

Sintió la puerta como se cerraba.

\- ¡Damon! – exclamó, abriendo la puerta del baño.

Damon le sonrió, dejando la chaqueta en el perchero.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

\- Bien, ya terminé toooooda la faena y una ducha relajante me ha ido de maravilla. – metió su mano por dentro de la camisa y le acarició el pecho. – así que ¿Qué te parece si recuperamos estas tres semanas de rutina?

Damon la miró, burleta.

\- Ahora no, cariño, estoy cansado. – la esquivó, quitándose el jersey y hiendo hacia el cuarto.

Elena lo siguió. ¿Damon pasaba de ella? No podía ser. Le fue detrás, y vio como él se ponía el jersey del pijama.

\- Damon… - tiró la toalla al suelo, aun iba con el pelo empapado, y se veía realmente sexy. - ¿De verdad no quieres?...

Damon la miró de arriba abajo. Le dio un beso en la frente, como si se compadeciera de ella.

\- De verdad. Dejémoslo para otro día. Ahora, vístete y sécate el pelo, si no cojeras un catarro.

Elena se giró. Sintió una cachetada suave en su culo. No hizo caso y fue hasta el baño, de morros. Algo extraño le pasaba a Damon, algo muy, muy extraño.

Elena deslizó la bata de satén blanco por su cuerpo. La fina tela la hizo estremecer, la piel se le puso de gallina. Se secó el pelo con el secador, después de peinárselo y desenredarlo cuidadosamente. Colocó la ropa que había llevado por la mañana en el cesto de las prendas sucias, cuando vio algo en el fondo, cubierto por uno de los pantalones de Damon. Apartó el resto de la ropa y cogió el objeto. Una revista. Más concretamente: Playboy.

\- Oh, Damon. Eh aquí porque estás tan harto de sexo ¿no? A base pajas acompañadas de imágenes porno…– ojeó la revista, llena de mujeres desnudas. – Te vas a cagar…

Elena vio que una de las páginas estaba doblada. Una sesión fotográfica completa de Kelly Brook. _Así que esta es tu favorita…_

Elena sintió un recelo impresionante en su interior. Había un número en la esquina de una de las páginas. '_**Quieres comprar la misma lencería que lleva puesta la modelo más caliente de PlayBoy? Llama ahora a…'**_ Elena cogió su móvil.  
_Quieres jugar a devolver la pelota, pues vamos a jugar. A ver a quien le queda mejor ese conjuntito…_

Se metió en la cama sin hacer ruido, dándole la espalda a Damon. Damon la abrazó por detrás y besó su hombro.

\- ¿Estás enfadada?

\- No, no. Tú verás, yo te respeto. – se giró y le sonrió. – Fue culpa mía, no tendría que haberte prestado tan poca atención y tendría que haber buscado un huequecito para pasar tiempo contigo…

\- No, no te preocupes, tampoco ha sido para tanto. – besó sus labios. Elena intentó evitar apartarse. Tendría que esperar para darle su merecido – Puedo aguantar un mes sin acostarme contigo.

Elena sonrió y se dio la vuelta de nuevo. _¿Con que si, eh? Que mentiroso estás hecho y pensabas que no iba a notar que algo extraño pasaba_… Sopló.

\- Estás cabreada. – Dijo Damon riendo – te conozco más que a mí mismo, te pasa algo.

\- No, enserio, da igual. Es que quizás sea yo la que necesite un buen polvo ahora. – Dijo Elena sin girarse. – pero no lo tengas en cuenta supongo que, si tu quieres, mañana, todo volverá a la normalidad.

\- Tienes razón. – Damon se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. – Buenas noches mi vida.

Elena sintió como la cama se movía. Damon se había tumbado, de espaldas a ella también.

\- Buenas noches Damon.


	9. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

El estomago le gruñó. Domingo por la mañana. Echó en falta a algo. Damon no estaba a su lado, sentía frio por el lado derecho de la cama. Se levantó. Sintió como volvía a tener el pelo demasiado enredado. Cogió el albornoz y se lo envolvió alrededor del cuerpo, la bata era demasiado fina para andar por casa a medianos de invierno con tan solo eso.

\- ¿Damon? – dijo, frotándose los ojos, mientras se ponía las zapatillas y se dirigía a la cocina. - ¿Damon?

Vio una nota pegada a la nevera.

'_**Fui a por el desayuno, vengo dentro de media hora, no quise despertarte.  
Te quiero;**__**  
**__**Damon**_.'  
Sonrió y dejó la nota encima de la encimera de la cocina. Buscó un vaso y vertió un poco de zumo. Desayunaría con él, pero tenía que beber algo, tenía la boca sequísima. Alguien llamó a la puerta. Damon tenía llaves, así que no podía ser él.

\- Voooy. – dijo relamiéndose por el resto de zumo de melocotón que quedaba en su labio superior y hiendo hacia la entrada. Bajó el peldaño y abrió la puerta. Un chico joven esperaba en frente, con una gorra Nike, una chupa de cuero negro, un casco de moto en un brazo y una caja en las manos.

\- Pedido para… - miró el papel - ¿Elena Gilbert?

Elena se acordó de lo que había pedido a la noche anterior. Damon era bueno, muy bueno con ella… pero esta se la devolvería. Estaba cabreada, celosa, enrabiada.

\- Sí, soy yo… ¿Cuánto te debo, chico?

Él la miró de arriba abajo. Sabía perfectamente lo que contenía el pedido, y dios sabe lo que pasaba por su mente en esos instantes.

\- Setenta y dos dólares con noventa y cinco centavos.

\- Joder, salió caro el conjunto de las narices… - Elena cogió la cartera del mueble de la entrada y le dio ochenta dólares.

\- Quédate con el cambio, habrás tenido que correr mucho para entregar eso en tan poco tiempo.

\- Gracias, guapa. – le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para irse de la casa de Damon y Elena.

Damon entró con un par de bolsas.

\- Ya estoy aquí. – dijo bajito por si Elena aun dormía.

Ella no contestó.

\- Aun estará durmiendo… - Damon sonrió y dejó las dos bolsas de comida en la encimera, junto a la nota. Vio una caja abierta en la mesa del comedor, pero no hizo mucho caso.

Pasó directamente a la habitación. Vio a Elena, aun dentro de la cama, tapada.  
Levantó un poco la persiana.

\- Venga dormilona. Son ya las doce. – dijo Damon, girándose hacia a ella. - Vaya…

Se quedó mirando perplejo a una Elena despampanante. Con unos buenos rizos bien definidos que enmarcaban su pequeño rostro, y lo hacían más angelical, dentro de lo que cabía, un collar amarrado al cuello con un cascabel en el medio, Damon deseó lamer alrededor de la cinta azul eléctrico. La cual hacía juego con el azul de ese fantástico conjunto de sujetador y tanga con detalles negros que hacía que sus curvas fueran aún más despampanantes y que por desgracia, se le hacía jodidamente conocido. Unas sandalias de tacón que afeminaban aún más sus piernas, un maquillaje oscuro en sus ojos y algo más rojizo en sus labios. Damon tuvo una erección instantánea.

\- Dios estás… - se abrió de brazos – me dejas sin palabras…

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Ya tienes ganas hoy? - Elena se levantó y lo cogió del cuello de la camisa, girando sobre ellos y tumbándolo en la cama. Ella se colocó encima de él y sobó su erección por fuera del pantalón. – Esto me lo confirma…

Besó a Damon, tan ansiosamente, que hasta a él le sorprendió. Pero le gustaba. Ella estaba enfadada, si, mucho, pero eso no quitaba el que Damon siguiera siendo su hombre, su chico, al que tanto amaba y al que tanto deseaba. Y las tres semanas de sexo fueron escasas tanto para Damon como para ella. Estaban empate. Bueno, empate no. Ella no había utilizado sus manos para saciarse.

Damon la cogió de los muslos, apretándola contra su pene. Alzó las caderas, tan territorial que la quería hacer sentir su máxima excitación. Intentó girar sobre ambos, pero Elena no lo dejó.

\- Ah, ah. Hoy llevo yo el mando.

\- Eso me gusta… - dijo Damon sonriendo pícaramente.

Elena le desabrochó los dos botones del jersey color vino y se lo quitó de una revolada. Bajó hacia los pantalones. No tardó en deshacerse también de la hebilla y de estos mismos. Besó la dura polla de Damon por encima del bóxer. Eso hizo que él gimiera, quería más. Metió la mano por dentro del pantalón y jugueteó con él. Damon suspiró.

\- ¿Me quieres ya? – dijo Elena mostrando una sonrisa cómplice. -¿Ahora?

\- Si… - sintió como la pequeña mano de Elena se ceñía con fuerza alrededor de su erección. – Oh, Jesús, ¡Sí!

Elena se apartó un poco el tanga para dejar paso al pene de Damon. Él sintió de inmediato el calor del cuerpo de ella, la humedad y su propia estrechez, que tanto adoraba, que tanto lo hacía gozar, a su manera. Elena se movió encima de él.

\- ¿Te gusta? – le dijo al oído a Damon. - ¿Te gusta, mi amor?

\- Si… dios… no pares…

Elena sonrió y aumentó su velocidad.

\- ¿Y el conjunto? ¿Te gusta?

\- Muchísimo… - dijo Damon, entreabriendo los ojos – Te queda de lujo…

\- ¿A si? - Elena sacó algo de entre las sabanas. – Y ¿A quién le queda mejor? ¿A mí o a tu Kelly Brook? - Elena paró de moverse. Damon abrió los ojos completamente. – Te pille, guarro. – se levantó de golpe y le dio una bofetada a Damon con la revista, aun que no muy fuerte. – Ahora, vamos a ver cómo te las apañas para terminar, vuelve a usar las fotos de la puta de PlayBoy.

\- Nena… - Damon se subió los bóxers, aun que su polla ya mojada por Elena y totalmente empalmada luchaba por salir. – No… no te cabrees… tu eres mucho mejor que cualquier modelo de PlayBoy.

Elena lo observaba. No estaba enfadada, intentaba aparentarlo, pero por dentro se reía a carcajadas. Damon no podía aguantar las ganas de tumbarla allí, encima de la encimera de la cocina y embestir su dulce sexo con fuerza, estaba tan excitado. Y verla así aun lo ponía más cachondo.

\- Dime algo… - murmuró Damon acercándose. Le acarició una mejilla. Elena no lo rechazó esta vez.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

\- Todos hacemos eso, y más si me tienes con abstinencia todo el mes…

\- ¿Todo el mes?

\- Tres semanas. Da igual, con una novia como tu ¿Quién puede aguantar sin tener sexo durante tres jodidas semanas?

\- ¿Y por eso tenías que usar la revista?

\- Será que tú no te has puesto calentita con alguna peli porno o algo por el estilo. – dijo Damon alzando la barbilla y sonriendo pícaro. Elena se sonrojó - ¿ves?

\- Yo no hago eso.

\- Lo que tú digas. – Damon alzó los brazos. – ahora ¿me perdonas?

Elena se rió, sin decir nada, y corrió hasta la habitación de invitados. Damon negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Parecía una niña. Pero así la amaba. Se dirigió hacia esa habitación y apagó la luz, cerrando la puerta. Seguido, sintió las manos de Elena abrazándolo por detrás y recorriendo con sus finos dedos sus abdominales. Damon se estremeció.

\- Un poco más abajo… - dijo entrelazando sus dedos con la mano de ella. – Tengo muchas ganas de ti, mi amor… - se giró y buscó su boca, deleitándose en su sabor único. – Vamos…

La cogió y la tumbó a la cama. Una carcajada se escapó de la boca de Elena. Él se colocó encima de ella, bajó por su cuerpo y le mordió una nalga.

\- Mmh pero que culo… - Damon bajó el pequeño tanga y sintió lo humedad de Elena. No pudo evitar hundir su boca en ella. Un gemido de sorpresa y ahogado se escapó de la boca de ella. Damon aceleró los movimientos de su lengua. Dios, sabía tan bien. Sentía como las caderas de Elena se movían incitándolo a que siguiera, que le gustaba. Y su humedad se expandía, junto con su delicioso olor que lo ponía más duro que una piedra. Se separó un poco. - ¿Te gusta, gatita?


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Ella se giró, para facilitar la faena a Damon. Él la observó desde su altura. Elena tenía la boca entreabierta, cruzaron miradas.

\- Si… sigue… - consiguió articular.

\- Ahora me tendría que ir yo… - dijo Damon, besando su pubis totalmente rasurado. Como amaba ese cuerpo…

\- ¡No! – gimió Elena, cogiendo a Damon por la espalda por si acaso.

\- Tranquila. – sonrió Damon. – necesito esto más que tu. – y volvió a hundirse en su sexo.

Elena jadeó.

\- No lo creo… - musitó entre gemidos. Damon paseó su lengua a lo largo de su rajita húmeda. Elena enredó sus dedos entre sus cabellos.

Arqueó las caderas. Damon abrió la boca para aceptarlo todo, mientras la bombeaba con  
la lengua sin cesar. Mordisqueó uno de los labios genitales. Elena se mordió los suyos, de la boca. Como le gustaba… Damon hundió el dedo pulgar en ella, aprovechándose de su grosor. Elena volvió a arquearse.

\- Dios, si. – cerró los ojos disfrutando de las sensaciones. Damon gimió. Ella se inclinó y lo miró interrogativa. Los seductivos y pequeños ojos de él se alzaron hacia los de ella. Sonrió y se separó un poco. Damon metió el dedo índice y corazón, reemplazando el pulgar.

\- Mierda, como me gusta esto… - se quejó Damon volviendo la vista hacia el coño de Elena, húmedo y brillante. – Como me gusta tu sabor… - volvió a pasar la lengua, tan intensamente que a Elena le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

\- Oh… - gimoteó, sonriendo.

Damon la mordió. Elena gritó suave. Dolor que pronto fue substituido por un orgasmo descomunal. Arqueó la espalda, levantó las caderas, ni el mismo Damon sabía que ella era tan flexible, aun que no paró de comérsela, llevándola al límite de buen gusto, sorbiéndola hasta vaciar el pote de su propia miel.

La respiración de Elena era entrecortada. Yacía quieta, con los ojos cerrados, intentando descansar. Sintió los besos húmedos de Damon, como empezaban a subir por su cuerpo.

\- Mmh… bonita… - murmuró como un niño, contra su barriga. – hermosa, preciosa, mi princesa… - acarició la curva que unía la cadera con el culo. - ¿todo bien?

\- Perfecto. – dijo Elena sonriendo, y abriendo los ojos de nuevo. – Pero… uf… que bien. – Damon llegó a su altura y besó la punta de la nariz. Elena abajó los ojos y sus manos resbalaron por el cuerpo de Damon, buscando algo.

\- ¿Qué no encuentras?- se rió Damon, besando su frente. Sintió como Elena le bajaba los bóxers.

\- Joder… - exclamó ella en ver la erección.

\- Mmhh… ¿no te gusta?

\- Me encanta. – sonrió ella, y alzó la vista hacia los ojos de Damon. – Está enorme…

\- Tócala…

Elena hizo caso a Damon y acarició su polla. Palpitaba.

\- Estoy caliente… - murmuró él, mordiendo el cuello de Elena. – Más que nunca… - ahora subió hasta la oreja y lamió su lóbulo - quiero follarte bien duro…

Elena gimió al sentir como Damon se metía de golpe en su cuerpo. Madre mía, que sensación. Arqueó la espalda, y su vientre rozó el duro abdomen de Damon.

\- ¿Lo sientes? – dijo Damon moviéndose encima suyo.

\- Si… - jadeó Elena. Damon observó su cara de placer.

\- Te amo. – murmuró, besando su boca. La embistió fuerte. – Ah… dios…

\- Estás muy duro… - gimoteó ella.

\- Por tu culpa.

\- Damon… - Elena clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Damon.

\- Dime mi amor… - Damon siguió moviendo sus caderas, adelante, atrás… era un vaivén erótico que hipnotizaría hasta a la más santa.

\- Más… - jadeó, rodeando la cintura de Damon con sus piernas, y apretándolo más contra ella – Más, quiero más.

\- Entonces te daré más…

Damon salió de ella. Elena se quejó.

\- Te dije más, no que pararas… - hizo puchero – O aún peor, que salieras. – Se levantó. - ¿Se puede saber que haces ahí? – Dijo viendo a Damon, tan gracioso, de pie, en frente a ella y la cama. Y excitado.

\- Quieres dejar de quejarte y venir aquí. – dijo Damon palmeando delante suyo. – Así me es más fácil embestirte más deprisa.

Sonrió. Elena se movió hasta donde le indicó él. Damon la besó en la boca. Elena acarició su erección. Lo apartó unos momentos y se inclinó hacia adelante.

\- No… - dijo Damon apartándola. – Si me la chupas ahora, terminaré ya.

\- ¿No quieres?

\- Quiero que te corras tres veces más antes que yo.

\- Será difícil. – Sonrió Elena, y volvió a tumbarse, aguantándose por el antebrazo.

\- Eso lo dirás tu… - Damon se acarició la polla, acercándose a su entrada. - ¿A caso no lo deseas tanto? – volvió a meterse en su cuerpo.

\- Si… - Elena acarició en su pecho.

Damon le cogió los muslos. La sacó casi entera y la volvió a embestir con fuerza, hasta el fondo. Sintió como Elena se contraía, lo apretaba, se ajustaba tanto a su total longitud. Gimió. La volvió a dar, fuerte.  
Elena se lo agradeció con otro par de espasmos. Y más y más y más. Y Elena se corría. Y quizás no aguantaría dos más, pero este sí que lo disfrutaría. Y la adoraba, a toda ella. Pero ahora mismo, se deleitaba por una cosa en concreto. Elena, semi aturdida, con el pelo empegado al cuerpo, bañado en sudor, igual que el cuerpo de Damon, respiraba dificultosamente. Damon salió de ella. Un gracioso 'plop' se escuchó en el silencio de la habitación. Él mismo la giró sobre ella, la puso boca abajo. Frotó su pene en su totalidad contra una de las nalgas. Elena agarró las sabanas, aun estremeciéndose por el fuerte orgasmo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – murmuró ella, suave, bajito. Damon estaba colapsado por la lujuria, por todas las sensaciones que le hacía vivir Elena.

\- Quiero terminar en… - Damon suspiró, pasó sus dedos entre su pelo. – en tu culo…

Le sonrió, tiernamente, acariciando una de sus nalgas.

\- Damon… - susurró Elena. – Damon.

\- Dime… - él movió un poco las caderas, frotando más, sin perder el control.

\- Soy… dios, que vergüenza.

\- Dime… - murmuró Damon.

\- Nunca me han…

\- Lo sé. – se inclinó para besarla. - ¿Por qué crees que nunca te he penetrado por atrás? Se cuando una mujer… bueno, eso… - mordió su hombro – si me dejas, tendré cuidado…

\- Siempre lo tienes. – sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. – Lo tuviste por adelante, supongo que por atrás también lo tendrás.

\- Obvio, eres tú.

\- Entonces, nada más que hablar…

Elena apoyó su cabeza en el colchón y cerró los ojos. Se puso a cuatro patas, levantando la parte trasera. Damon se retiró para observarla.

\- Dios… no sabes lo caliente que me pones…

\- ¿Aun más? – sonrió Elena.

\- Eres demasiado. – Damon le devolvió la sonrisa y cogió algo de la mesita de noche. Elena lo sintió frio en su entrada. De repente, algo en su recto. Se tensó. – No, nena, tranquila, soy yo, sigo siendo yo, relájate solo es un poco de lubricante…

Elena intentó volver a relajarse.

\- Dios, si por adelante ya eres deliciosamente estrecha, no quiero saber cómo serás por aquí… - dilató un poco más esa entrada y retiró los dedos. Elena sintió el glande de Damon presionando en su trasero. –Acéptalo cariño…

Elena intentó relajarse aún más, pero el corazón le latió rápido. Damon era un experto en el sexo, ella, aún llevar meses junto a él, una novata. Y le daba miedo, le daba miedo que se cansara. Un dolor la quitó de sus pensamientos. Un dolor, acompañado de un suspiro de él.

\- Damon, no creo que pueda… con toda…

\- Shh… - él la acarició, se inclinó hacia adelante. – Ya… ya está toda.

Elena entreabrió la boca. Llevó su mano hacia detrás para comprobarlo. Dios, había aceptado toda la polla de Damon en su culo. Él rió.

\- Esto es demasiado bueno. – Se movió lentamente para no hacerle daño. Parecía que las nalgas de Elena lo quisieran aprisionar más. – Oh… dios… no aguanto… ¡Ah! Ah… - Ella sintió como las descargas de Damon sobresalían de su cuerpo, bombeándola con fuerza.


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Damon trajo los platos con un par de huevos fritos, bacón y jamón.

\- Aquí está el desayuno – comida a las dos del medio día al total estilo americano.

Elena sonrió y posó su mano en su barriga.

\- Tengo hambre.

\- Y no me extraña, después de lo salvaje que estabas ahí dentro. – señaló la habitación de invitados.

\- ¿Perdona? ¿Quién es el que no oye nada cuando está centrado en lo que hace?

\- Claro, no oigo nada y por eso lo hago bien.

\- Si, ya claro…

Damon se quedó sorprendido.

\- Ahora me dirás que no te gustó, con lo que disfrutas conmigo…

\- Serás creído. – dijo Elena tirándole un trozo de bacón.

\- No me tires comida, que terminamos mal…

\- Y nos acabamos de duchar. – terminó Elena.

\- Eso mismo. – él sonrió, se acercó a ella y la besó. La observó con su camisa por encima. – Eres preciosa. Sobre todo cuando estas teniendo un orgasmo…

Elena se escondió en su cuello.

\- Deseo ser el único que pueda verte así, en todo tu esplendor.

\- Lo serás, ahora mismo solo quiero que tú seas el primero y el último.

Damon le besó la cabeza, besitos grandes, pequeños, seguidos, sonoros, sin ruido.

\- He estado pensando…

\- ¿Tu? ¿Pensar? – se burló Elena. Y él pareció molestarse. – Es broma, ya sé que tengo un novio muy listo. – acarició su abdomen, desnudo. - ¿Y qué has estado pensando?

\- Que como llega Navidad te llevo de vacaciones. - Elena lo miró. – No es una pregunta. Ya tengo los tickets de vuelo comprados.

\- ¿Y dónde me llevas, mi rey? – dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Damon, mirándolo casi del revés. Pero él se veía guapo des de cualquier perspectiva.

\- A Galesnjak.

\- Damon, ¿Estás bien?

\- Claro, ¿Por qué?

\- Por que pareció que te entraban arcadas. – ella se rió.

\- Ese es el nombre de la isla, Galesnjak en Croacia.

\- Vaya nombre.

\- Lo sé, pero la isla es muy, muy bonita y en forma de corazón… - besó sus labios. – Perfecta para los enamorados, además, ya alquilé una casa en medio de la pequeña montaña, al centro de la isla.

\- ¿Alquilaste una casa?

\- Si, esas de campo, hoguera, con maderita… - dijo con un rintintín que Elena adoró, mientras pasaba la yema de sus dedos por la curva de su cintura – te va a encantar…

\- Aun que nos fuéramos a la choza más pocilga de este mundo me lo pasaría estupendamente y solo porque tú vienes conmigo…

\- Te amo… - susurró Damon. Acarició la mejilla de ella y enroscó uno de sus dedos en su pelo, mientras la besaba. No podían estar más pegados, el uno al otro, y se estaba bien… no, se estaba de maravilla, así, junto a Damon. Él se separó un poco, terminando con un dulce pico – nos vamos el veintidós, pasaremos las fiestas allí… - Ella asintió.

\- Llévame donde tú quieras, cuando tú quieras…

Katherine o quizás Katerina, entró agetreadísima al centro de masajes. Elena en ese preciso momento pasaba, con la bata semi desabrochada con un taco de papeles en mano.

\- ¡Elena! A ti quería verte…

Elena se giró. Su cola alta se movió al compás de los movimientos de cabeza. Una pestaña le entró en el ojo, intentó sacársela sin que se le corriera el lápiz de ojos.

\- Dime Katherine… - murmuró.

Katherine, se la quedó mirando. Ella vio el error que había cometido. No se avergonzó, se aclaró la garganta.

\- Creo que tanto tú como yo debemos aclarar algunas cosas – dijo Elena. – dentro de un cuarto de hora tengo libre para ir a desayunar, pero puedo adelantar un poco, ya sabes que soy mi propia jefa.

Katherine asintió.

\- Por favor.

Elena fue hacia su despacho y dejó la bata en su butaca. Los papeles quedaron en el mismo sitio del que los había cogido. Cogió su chaqueta con la capucha embadurnada de plumas finas y el bolso negro de Gucci que iba a juego con sus Peep Toes altos y del mismo color.

Katherine, la esperaba en la entrada. Iba, como siempre, provocativa. Con unos Stilettos rojos, unas mallas bien arrapadas a sus piernas bien encorvadas y delgadas y una chaqueta también negra que se ajustaba a su cintura con un cinturón, el cual la hebilla era dorada. Extremada como solo ella sola sabía ser. Una vez más, estaba comprobado que a Damon le gustaba lo interesante y zorrón… Una vez más, ella misma pensaba que era poca cosa para él.

Un par de tazas con chocolate caliente y humeante adornaban una de las mesas de la terraza, junto con dos mujeres que se podían parecer mucho, o al contrario, ser distintas a muerte. Lo único que muchos les encontraban en común, es que las dos estaban buenas. Algún salido que había ido a tomar una cerveza con unos amigos apostaba por cual sería con la que se acostaría. La verdad, es que no se decidían. Katherine se quemó la lengua con la temperatura del chocolate.

\- Vigila. – se rió Elena.

\- Dios, está ardiendo.

\- Con el frió que hace ya conviene… - sonrió Elena. - ¿Qué querías decirme?

\- Primero empecemos por el nombre que has dicho en la clínica.

\- Katherine. ¿A caso no te llamas así? – dijo Elena arqueando una ceja.

Ella desvió la vista hacia la ciudad. El pelo rubio estaba dejando de serlo. Ahora Elena se daba cuenta de que era teñida. Era morocha. Debía tener un color tan chocolate natural. Y esos ojos marrones eran el colmo. No le tenía envidia, pero ella, era realmente guapa.

\- Si, si me llamo así… pero… - suspiró y entrelazó sus manos – es que es complicado…

Sus ojos se humedecieron. A Elena se le encogió el corazón.

\- Yo provengo de Bulgaria. Supongo que lo sabrás todo, por Damon…

\- Se algo… no sé si es todo…

\- Yo estuve saliendo con él. - Elena asintió – yo era su misión, bueno, en realidad era una infiltrada… era fría y sin sentimientos, y… y Elijah era el cabecilla, el más poderoso de la mafia. Cuando nos trasladamos aquí, en Estados Unidos, él me ordeno que interpretara el papel de víctima. Damon fue al que le encargaron que me protegiera… desde entonces olvidé que era una secuaz de Mikealson, para terminar enamorándome del que creí el hombre de mi vida.

A Elena le entraron una ráfaga de celos. Aguanta, aguanta, no está diciendo nada malo.

\- Aun que sus compañeros investigaron y descubrieron que yo era una de las agentes de la mafia enemiga… intentaron matarme. Yo desaparecí, por un largo tiempo, dejando una imagen de mí como si estuviera muerta…

\- ¿Y por qué volviste? – preguntó Elena bebiendo un trago de chocolate.

\- Porque alguien mató a mi hermana. Alguien mató lo último que me quedaba en esta vida, y sé que es de aquí. Y vengo a por aquella persona.

A Elena se le congeló la sangre.

\- Juro que voy a vengarme, juro que la persona que mató a mi hermana va a sufrir más que un esclavo egipcio del siglo diecisiete.


	12. Chapter 11

Cap. 11

\- Y lo del nombre fue por el gobierno. Están que no comen ni dejan comer con el caso perdido de la familia Pierce, y como provengo de una mafia y todo no fue difícil cambiar mi identidad por algo mejor y fácil: Katerina Petrova.

\- Debe ser difícil estar en tu situación – Murmuró Elena. – Sabes que tienes mi apoyo en todo… - intentó comprenderla, a pesar que la ira que sentía Katherine por su hermana le daba pudor. Ella había sido la causante de esa muerte, y estaba claro que Katherine tenía sus motivos por enfadarse y buscar la persona que hizo eso. Katherine la tomaba como a una amiga, y Elena creyó que si pasaba un tiempo y se conocían mejor, después de todo, se lo contaría, y no pasaría nada malo.

El desayuno prosiguió. La verdad es que se llevaba bastante bien con Katherine, era una persona agradable y divertida. Ella terminó de rebañar su taza de chocolate caliente con un trozo de croissant aún humeante, salido del horno. Elena dio un mordisco a un muffin de bizcocho. Katherine la miró, ahora seria.

\- ¿Algún problema? – le dijo Elena, limpiándose la boca.

Milena se encendió un cigarro Marlboro Light con toda tranquilidad. Pero su mano, nerviosa, la delató.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Elena asintió.

\- Ya sabes, lo que sea. Luego soy yo la que decide si hacerlo o no.

Katherine le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Desde que volví de Rusia, hace unos meses, tengo problemas con la autoridad del gobierno ¿Tú no podrías dejarme quedar unos días en tu casa? Te lo pido como amiga, eres en la única persona en la que puedo confiar…

Elena se quedó pensando por un rato. Tener a la sexy ex novia de Damon, de la cual había creído estar enamorado en su propia casa. Muy, pero que muy mala idea. ¿Pero que le iba a decir? No, soy una puta celosa, no acepto que tu relación con Damon terminó y por ese único motivo, no, no puedes quedarte ni un solo día en mi casa. Miró fijamente a Katherine. Sus ojos marrones fueron sinceros con Elena. Era… Parecía una buena chica. Tanto ella como Damon habrían madurado, y estaba segura de que podrían mantener una relación de amistad. Confiaba en Damon, y al fin y al cabo, en Katherine, en su sincera mirada, en su palabra. Y si por algún motivo pasaba algo, ella vivía el día a día en ese edificio, lo acabaría notando. Como lo de la revista. Apartó esos recuerdos de su mente y asintió a Katherine.

\- Claro, entiendo que es complicada tu situación, así que si necesitas un sitio en el que alojarte unas semanas, yo y Damon te acogemos. – sonrió. Katherine le acarició la mano. La tenía fría.

\- Gracias, Elena. Eres una tía de puta madre, no me extraña que Damon te ame tanto. Te merece.

A Damon se le encogió el corazón. Si, definitivamente, Katherine no parecía la típica víbora devora hombres que le habían descrito Stefan y Damon hace unos meses atrás.

Pero Elena recordó una cosa.

\- Aunque no estaré para estas fiestas, me voy dentro de tres días. – aclaró. – Katherine, si para entonces tu ya estás en mi casa, confío en que no harás ninguna travesura. – le guiñó el ojo.

\- Oh, claro que no. – rió Katherine. – Si, la verdad, es que si me das esta oportunidad, no voy a desperdiciarla, así que aprovecharé y trasladaré unas pocas cosas mañana mismo. Y menos voy a decepcionarte… No te merecerías eso, en serio, no sé qué haría. Gracias por ser tan buena conmigo, Elena. Yo intentaré serlo y no, no haré ninguna travesura. – las dos rieron. - ¿Y dónde te vas?

\- Damon quiere que vayamos a Polonia, de vacaciones de Navidad.

\- Qué bonito. – sonrió Katherine, aun que sus ojos marrones se encendieron. Elena no pudo distinguir muy bien lo que veía allí adentro. Pero dedujo que algo de envidia se escondían tras ellos. Eso la hizo vacilar. ¿Envidia? ¿Le daba envidia que estuviera con Damon? Elena dejó correr esa oportunidad, y decidió optar por otra, que se alegraba por ella. – Cierto, Damon siempre ha sido detallista. – rió – pero solo cuando quiere, para cuando yo lo conocí era un hombre muy frió, parecía hecho de hierro.

\- Yo pensé lo mismo. De veras, parecía una persona nula, sin sentimientos.

\- Así que a ti y a mí ha sido a las únicas mujeres que les ha abierto el corazón de lado a lado. – dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. Elena pensó que era cierto. Y le dio algo de rabia que no hubiera sido ella, la única. – pero está bien, espero que aprovechéis las vacaciones. – le devolvió el guiño de ojo y sonrió. - ¿Vamos? Invito yo.

Elena asintió y siguió a Katherine hasta la salida. No pudo evitar mirar las esbeltas piernas a las que se aferraba la ropa. Finas, femeninas y bien, muy bien figuradas, terminando en unos pies completamente de mujer, y esos zapatos que la hacían aun más atractiva. Un culo respingón y bien puesto, y la melena, ahora ya no rubia, si no que de un color precioso, caía por la parte trasera, encima de la chaqueta. Estaba segura que cualquier hombre querría acostarse con ella. Incluso Damon.

Elena llegó a casa.

\- Hola. – dijo, haciendo que sonara un eco en la casa. Nadie contestó.

Damon aun no habría llegado. Fantástico; tendría un tiempito para relajarse, ella sola. Dejo el maletín lleno de papeles de la clínica y la chaqueta en el colgador de la entrada. Se fue hacia la cocina y cogió una cerveza. La abrió y dio un trago largo, dejando que el brebaje bajara a toda velocidad, impregnando su garganta de ese sabor agridulce. La volvió a dejar en la encimera. Se sintió mareada. ¿Por qué mierda le había hecho este favor a Katherine? ¡Que se buscara un hotel! ¿Pero en su casa? En fin…

Elena se volvió a repetir las palabras de que ella estaría por la casa, y que Damon y ella estaban enamorados, y que nada podía volver a surgir entre él y Katherine. Aun que tenía miedo. Ella era una amenaza. O no del todo eso, si no… ¿Cómo lo diría? Sabía que tenía buen tipo, buena cara, demasiado. Era ¿Cómo una competencia?  
Dios, no sabía que pensar.

Se metió al cuarto de baño y se desnudó, encendiendo la sauna junto con la ducha. Pronto un vapor caliente empañó el cristal. Encendió la estufa de la bañera y se dispuso a entrar. Se relajó, dejando que los largos chorros de agua la mojaran y le recorrieran el cuerpo. Aun que seguía estando tensa. De veras, esas vacaciones que había preparado Damon le vendrían de maravilla. Cielos, él era tan atento. Quería que la pasaran bien juntos, y para nada era aburrido. Era perfecto.

De repente, algo que la rodeó por detrás. Ella gimió al sentir la suave caricia.

\- Mmh… hola. – dijo, apoyando su cabeza en el torso de Damon.

\- Hola nena… - él se inclinó para besarla - ¿pensabas darte una sauna sin mi? – se quejó.

\- No estabas.

\- Tuve que quedarme en la oficina de Alaric, no sé qué quería decirme.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que quería decirte?

\- Ni idea, me fui. No me gusta esperar. – se inclinó más para besar el cuello de Elena. – además, mira lo que me estaba a punto de perder…

Posó su mano en la barriga de Elena y la empujó hacia atrás, para estar más unidos. Para que ella sintiera su erección.

\- Mmh… Damon…

Sintió como la abrazaba por detrás, mientras proseguía con sus tiernos besos.

\- Estás tensa, mi vida… - susurró, apartando su húmedo pelo a un lado. – Vamos a ver si puedo hacer algo para desestresarte.


	13. Chapter 12

Cap. 12

Cogió la alcachofa de la ducha y cambió el tipo de chorro de agua para que se hiciera uno solo, más grueso y potente. La posición de ellos dos no variaba, seguía siendo su espalda contra el pecho de él. Damon apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Elena para observar su reacción al pasar ese chorro de agua por su piel. Ella tuvo un escalofrío cuando llegó a sus sensibles pezones.

\- ¿Te gusta? – dijo Damon.

Ella asintió. Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

\- Bésame. – le pidió.

Damon se incorporó para besar sus labios. Ella lo sintió, su tierna boca, como se movía junto con la suya, como su lengua la recorría, y hacia que doblara los dedos de los pies. Gimió contra su boca. Damon se separó para coger aire, igual que ella. Ahora se dio la vuelta y lo miró.

\- Tus besos son perfectos. – dijo Elena, mirando su boca, ahora con los labios hinchados.

\- Sigo preguntándome porque no te encontré antes… - rodeó su espalda y la juntó más hacia su cuerpo. – Llevo ya un año contigo, pero debí haberte conocido en otra vida… - besó su frente – eres todo lo que me faltaba.

Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho. Sus ojos cristalinos, emocionados, se camuflaban entre las gotas de agua que volvían a caer desde arriba por qué Damon había vuelto a dejar la alcachofa tal y como estaba.

\- Te amo. – murmuró ella. Y le plantó un besito en el pectoral superior.

\- Yo más. – dijo él apretando el abrazo. - ¿Estás llorando?

Elena escondió su cara en el cuerpo de Damon. Pero él tenía más fuerza, mucha más y se apartó un poco para mirarla. Elena abajó la mirada, avergonzada. Damon volvió a besar sus labios, enternecidos. Era indiscutible, él sabía cuando reía, cuando lloraba, cuando le mentía. La conocía más que a él mismo. Pero surgió una duda.

\- ¿Por qué? – murmuró, a un milímetro de sus labios.

Elena le contestó con otra pregunta.

\- ¿Eres feliz? – se escapó de su boca.

Damon sonrió.

\- Más que nunca.

Dios, en su vida había conocido un hombre más tierno que él. A cualquiera esto le parecerían cursilerías, pero él la aguantaba.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntas esto, Elena? – dijo dándole pequeños besitos, en la sien, en la mejilla húmeda por todo. - ¿A caso lo dudas? Tú eres la que me ha hecho el hombre más feliz de este mundo.

El llanto de Elena aumentó. Empezó a sollozar. Damon empezó a preocuparse.

\- Mi vida… - dijo suspirando, y abrazándola fuerte. - ¿No estarás sensible porque tienes la regla? – Damon abajó la mirada, separando sus piernas con uno de sus muslos. Observó. – No, definitivamente no es eso.

Elena apretó sus manos contra su espalda.

\- Abrázame, no me sueltes. – susurró.

Él sonrió de nuevo y ella sintió, como ahora la cubría con sus fuertes brazos, como la protegía.

\- Pequeña… - musitó Damon– harás que llore yo también.

\- Tú no lloras. – sonrió Elena.

\- Te he hecho reír.

Ella sonrió más, intentando apartar las lagrimas, aun que se desvanecieron por si solas con la ducha que se estaban tomando.

\- Dime que me amas. – dijo Elena haciendo puchero.

\- Lo sabes y de sobras… - fue a besarla de nuevo – te amo, te amo, te amo muchísimo. Infinito, para ser exactos, de aquí a Plutón. - Elena rió de nuevo, aun que era una mezcla entre lloro y risa. - ¿Me contarás por que estas así? – dijo Damon con una voz graciosa, un rintintín adorable, confortable.

\- No sé… es que… dios, eres perfecto… lo que me dices, no te merezco.

\- Soy yo quien no te merece. Sabes que soy un cínico, que he matado a muchas personas, que trabajo en algo peligroso y que me he recorrido medio mundo con mis misiones. Y no sé como tuve la oportunidad de conocerte a ti.

\- El destino, quizás. No creo en las coincidencias.

\- Yo tampoco. – Damon se la quedó mirando. Amaba sus ojos. Cuando lloraba se le aclaraba la vista, se le tornaban de un color entre miel y dorado, preciosos, grandes. – tu si eres perfecta. – musitó. - Volim te, moj zivot.

\- ¿Damon? – se rió Elena. - ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿No que nos vamos a Croacia? Algo de croata sí que se… - murmuró – lo justo para decirte que te amo en diferentes idiomas. – acarició el lateral de su cara, poniendo su pelo mojado detrás de la oreja. – no quiero que tengas dudas sobre mí. Te amo, te amo a morir…

Y Elena volvió a estallar en lágrimas. Puede que no, puede que no tuviera la regla, pero esa era una señal de que definitivamente le estaba por venir.


	14. Chapter 13

Cap. 13

Damon miró a Elena, como descansaba, medio dormida. Desnuda. En su cama. Paseó su dedo índice por el cuerpo curvilíneo. Se detuvo en diferentes sitios. Era imposible no excitarse viéndola así. Empezó el recorrido de nuevo. Empezó acariciándole el pelo, bajando por el cuello, por el hombro. Por el pecho. Rodeó uno de los oscuros pezones. Era bellísima. Siguió paseándolo por su plana tripa. Le entraron unas ganas inmensas de despertarla dándole besos allí, cerca del ombligo. Siguió paseando su dedo, en el paseo más erótico que podía experimentar. Por la curva que unía el pecho con la cadera. Deliciosa, como una montaña, definiendo su cuerpo de mujer. Ahora su dedo bajaba, y luego volvía a subir, por la anatomía de Elena. Su cadera, su muslo. Se detuvo allí, no llegaba más allá que de medio muslo. Así que se dispuso a subir de nuevo. Detuvo su dedo en su feminidad. Le entraron unas ganas terribles de comérsela. De que se despertara jadeando. Se movió y separó las piernas de Elena con cuidado. Se inclinó, deteniéndose en los rosados labios internos de Elena. Paseó su lengua, ahora, por allí. Un suspiro se escuchó más arriba.  
Sonrió y metió más su lengua. Ella no estaba ni húmeda ni seca. Pero él haría que su coño empezara a mojarse.

\- Mi vida… - murmuró divertido. – despierta, te quedaste dormida…

Chasqueó la lengua, dándole un golpecito a su clítoris. Sabía exactamente donde le gustaba, como y cuanto. ¿Experto en el sexo con mujeres? No. Experto en Elena. Ella abrió los ojos, arqueando las caderas en un envite. Damon abrió la boca para aceptar toda su vulva, mientras la repasaba con la lengua.

\- Oh… - sintió que jadeaba ella más arriba. Y también sintió su mano, entrelazando sus dedos en su pelo. – Damon…

\- ¿Si? – dijo él, separándose un poco. El aliento fresco chocó contra su ya húmedo sexo, haciendo que palpitara de la necesidad.

\- Sigue… - le rogó, alzando las caderas. Damon vio como la mano de ella se deslizaba hacia su sexo. Y lo tocaba, abriéndolo para él.

\- Mmh… tócate. – dijo separándose un poco más. – Me gusta lo que haces.

Elena estaba ya en una burbuja de éxtasis. Así que lo hizo. Metió su fino dedo dentro y se empezó a tocar. Damon jadeó ante la visión.

\- Sigue nena, enséñame como te das placer. – un segundo dedo fue a parar adentro, en su vagina. – Así… me pones duro… muy duro… - murmuró Damon.

Él no evitó poner su mano encima de la de ella, y acompañarla con uno de sus dedos.  
La sentía, sentía su mano, sentía la suya, las sentía juntas. Y ella debería sentirlo más. El dedo índice de Damon era más grueso más largo, mientras que los de ella eran más finos, más pequeños.

\- ¡Sí! – gimió, arqueando las caderas. - ¡Damon! – jadeó.

Él miró la expresión de su cara. Estaba tan guapa cuando se iba a correr. Entonces sacó su mano, junto con la de Elena y ella hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

\- ¿Quieres algo mejor? – dijo meciendo su pene hacia su entrada. Elena lo miró, ya convertida en la mujer salvaje, la que lo quería todo, todo lo que Damon le diera. Damon gruñó, al frotar todo lo largo de su polla contra el sexo húmedo, caliente de ella. - ¿Lo quieres?

\- Si, si… - jadeó Elena desesperante. – Lo quiero, te quiero a ti.

Damon sonrió, envistiéndola de una santa vez. Ella gimió ante el contacto, lo grande, lo gruesa que la tenía, lo tanto que la llenaba.

\- ¡Ahh…! –agarró el trasero de Damon y lo apretó contra ella. – Más. – pidió.

\- Adoro cuando gritas, más si es mi nombre. – dijo Damon sin moverse, yaciendo quiero, aun que su pene palpitaba del deseo de follarla duro. – Solo te daré duro si lo gritas fuerte, alto, que te oigan los vecinos, que sepan que estas gozando con tu novio…

Ella se mordió el labio, asintiendo energéticamente. Damon la cogió de las piernas y se retiró de su interior, para volverse a meter en ella, de una manera potente. No hizo falta que Elena se propusiera gritar el nombre de él. Salía solo.

\- Ah… ah… ¡Damon! – jadeó a causa de cada dura y placentera envestida - ¡Sí! ¡DAMON!

Damon había dejado de pensar. Captivado por sus gemidos, que lo invitaban a seguir. Su coño que no podía apretar más su rabo a cada envite. Apretó los dientes. ¿Cómo una mujer podía hacerle sentir todo eso? Era genial… Sintió como Elena se iba a correr. Adoraba sus orgasmos, dios, si… eso hacía que él se corriera de gusto también. Y terminaron por gritar los dos. Jadeante, se desplomó casi encima de  
Elena, intentando no chafarla. Aun que ella no sentía para nada dolor. Le complacía que la cubriera con su poderoso cuerpo. Aun que Damon estaba en el momento más lascivo en el que se podía encontrar. Solo Elena lo dejaba hecho polvo después de hacer el amor. De muñirlo hasta que derramara la última gota de su semen dentro de ella. Se repetía que ella había sido la primera mujer a la que había follado sin preservativo. Pero era mejor, carne con carne, sin barreras, sin nada. Precioso. Perfecto. La abrazó y plantó un beso, aun con sabor a ella, en sus labios.

\- Magnifico… - murmuró Elena sonriente. - ¿Dónde comemos hoy? ¿En casa o salimos?

Damon se quedó pensativo, mientras intentaba recuperar su lado coherente.

\- ¿Qué prefieres?

\- Vámonos al italiano que hay en el centro. – dijo haciendo puchero. – Me apetece pasta. – se mordió el labio. – A no ser que tú me prepares canelones… - dijo con una voz sensual, con doble sentido, que hizo que el pene de Damon volviera a cobrar vida.

\- Vámonos al italiano… - dijo levantándose. – Y si te portas bien… - le dio una suave cachetada en el culo – ya veremos si esta noche te preparo canelones.


	15. Chapter 14

\- ¿Ya saben que van a tomar? – dijo con un acento realmente italiano el joven camarero.

Damon asintió, cerrando la carta.

\- Tráiganos el mejor vino de la casa para acompañar la carne. – miró a Elena. – Yo quiero un Carpaccio di filetto. – A Elena le fascinó ese intento italiano. Era hermoso. - Y mi esposa... – se detuvo, sonriéndole a Elena. – Quiere un Provolone.

\- De acuerdo. Ahora les traigo el vino mientras se hace la comida. – se inclino como modo de salutación y desapareció adentrándose en la cocina.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Elena asombrada.

\- ¿Por qué, que? – dijo Damon, haciéndose el tonto.

\- ¿Por qué me llamaste lo de tu esposa?

\- Supongo que queda un poco mal decir 'mi amante' o 'mi novia'. Lo que sea, además, tu y yo ya parecemos una verdadera pareja. – dijo acariciando su brazo.

\- Eres demasiado.

\- Te amo. – dijo Damon en una sonrisa.

\- Y siempre me sorprendes cuando menos me lo espero. - Elena suspiró. – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. – dijo mirándolo enamorada.

\- Y tú a mí. – Damon le guiñó el ojo, coqueto. Elena no lo pudo encontrar más adorable. Quería apartar las copas, los cubiertos y besarlo allí mismo, voraz. Cuando algo culminó su mente.

\- Tengo que contarte algo… - suspiró – más bien consultártelo.

\- Lo que sea, ya sabes. – terminó entrelazando sus dedos con la mano de Elena. - ¿Te he dicho que te has puesto muy guapa?

Elena se había puesto un mini vestido gris, su campera aviadora corta de cuero y de color negro y unas botas mosqueteras del mismo color.

\- Tu también. – Damon iba con su chaqueta de cuero que le quedaba tan sexy, un jersey que se adornaba con dos botones al cuello, de color vino, y unos pantalones negros, terminando con unas bambas botas militar negras. – tendré que ponerme a tu altura ¿no?

\- Siempre lo estás. – entrecerró los ojos. Precioso, pensó Elena. – Al contrario, soy yo quien tiene que estar a la tuya.

\- No seas tonto. – musitó ella.

\- ¿Qué tenias que decirme? – dijo Damon, jugueteando con su pulgar en la palma fría de la mano de ella, mientras que los otros dedos seguían entrelazados. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba las uñas pintadas de un granate oscuro que aún afeminaba más sus delicadas manos.

\- No te enfades, por favor. - ¿Pero por que se tenía que enfadar? Se preguntó por unos instantes. _Oh, solo porque metes a su jodida ex novia en casa, durante Dios sabe cuánto tiempo._ – Prométemelo. – le pidió.

\- No te puedo prometer nada. – La cara de Elena se tensó al escuchar eso – Pero te aseguro que enfadarme contigo sería difícil.

\- No tanto.

Damon esbozó una sonrisa juguetona.

\- Venga, ¿Tan grave es?

Elena inclinó la cabeza.

\- Contéstame tú. – inspiró y expiro. Sentía el suave roce tranquilizador de la mano de Damon en la suya. - ¿Dejarías que tu ex novia se quedara por unos días en casa?

\- ¿A cuál de mis ex novias te refieres? – dijo Damon alzando una ceja, gracioso. – Porque a la mayoría contestaría que no.

\- A Katherine. – dijo Elena mirando la expresión de la cara de Damon.

\- Has ido a elegir la peor de todas. – Damon negó con la cabeza – No, definitivamente no la quiero en mi jodida casa.

\- Damon…

\- No, Elena. ¿Querías consultármelo? La respuesta es: no. No sabes cómo es ella, es el diablo en persona.

\- Ha cambiado. – dijo Elena. Damon apartó su mano, dejó de acariciarla para cruzarse de brazos, imponente. – Esta mañana he estado hablando con ella. – Le explicó – es una buena chica, ha cambiado. Tiene sus problemas y me lo pidió. Dice que soy la única persona en la que puede confiar.

\- Es una grande mentirosa.

\- Se me puso a llorar.

Damon se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándose, de una forma muy sexy.

\- Solo te pido que la dejes quedar unos pocos días. No sé porque te pones tan negativo, entre tú y ella ya todo acabo ¿no es así?

\- ¿Te recuerdo la escena de hace unos meses en tu clínica? Porque fue ella la que se me lanzó.

\- Porque no sabía que tu y yo estábamos juntos. Ahora si lo sabe.

\- Es una cerda.

\- Damon, ella ya no está por ti, o eso parece. Y definitivamente, tú no sientes nada por ella. – lo miró fijamente. - ¿O sí?

\- Claro que no. – dijo él decidido. – Solo tengo ojos para una persona, y esa…

\- Es la puta de PlayBoy. - Elena se había acostumbrado a llamarla así. Rió.

\- No. – dijo Damon enfadado. - ¿Me lo vas a remarcar de por vida?

\- Puede. - Elena negó. – sabes que no, mi niño, pero me hace gracia.

\- Sí, pero en tu momento cogiste el cabreo del siglo. – suspiró. - ¿Dónde estaba? La muñequita de mis ojos eres tú. – dijo sonriéndole. – todo lo demás quedó atrás. Solo son recuerdos inútiles.

\- Eso espero. – suspiró.

\- ¿Confías en mí?

\- Más que en nadie. – abajó la mirada. – por eso deberíamos dejar a Katherine estar unos días en casa. Tengo la fe necesaria como para saber que no pasará nada.  
Damon asintió.

\- Entonces que se quede. Pero solo unos días. – volvió a alborotarse el pelo, nervioso. – A la mínima, se irá a la puta calle. - Elena asintió, conforme.

Katherine entró cargando las maletas.

\- Deja, ya te ayudo. – dijo Damon, refunfuñando. Y cogió las dos maletas enormes de ruedas como si nada. Sus músculos se tensaron.

\- Creo que no soy muy bienvenida por tu parte.

\- Escucha, si hago esto es por Elena. No sé qué mierda le has dicho que le caigas bien.

\- No le he dicho nada, simplemente soy yo misma. Por eso le agrado, de la misma manera que te agrade a ti. Hasta llegar a enamorarnos. – le guiñó un ojo.

\- Yo no me enamoré de ti. Y tú de mi tampoco. Si no, no te hubieras ido de esa manera, haciéndome pensar que estabas muerta.

\- No lo hice por gusto. Lo tenía que hacer.

\- ¿A sí? – Dijo Damon, intentando parecer sorprendido. – Mira, dejemos el tema, lo hecho está hecho, ya no hay nada más que hablar sobre lo que pasó entre tú y yo. Será mejor que los días que estemos aquí nos llevemos algo mejor. – Katherine se inclinó, tan peligrosamente, que a Damon se le aceleró el corazón.

\- Gracias por acogerme. – y le dio un suave pico.

\- Apártate. – gruñó Damon, dándose la vuelta y hiendo hacia la habitación de invitados. – no vuelvas a hacer eso, si no te hecho a patadas de mi casa.

\- Cuidado. – dijo Katherine, irónica. – que viene el matón.

Damon la miró mal. Luego se relajó al ver la misma cama donde había tenido un sexo magnifico hacía nada con Elena. Sonrió al saber que Katherine dormiría allí, sin saber lo que había pasado.

\- Esta es tu habitación.

Katherine la observó de arriba abajo.

\- Confortable.- sonrió y pasó. – puedes dejarme las maletas aquí mismo. – lo dijo en un tono imperativo que a Damon no le gustó nada.

\- Toma anda. – Dejó ir las grandes maletas. – intenta que no sea un total caos esto.

\- ¿No sabes que yo soy muy ordenada? – Sonrió – no se tu querida novia como será, pero sabes que yo siempre cuido bien las cosas, lo que es de otros, pero sobretodo lo mío. – quizás eso lo dijo en un sentido literal, mirando a Damon. Como si él entrara en esas cosas.

Él negó con la cabeza y se fue hacia su habitación. Ya eran las once de la noche y solo quedaba un día para marchar hacia Galesnjak, Croacia.

\- ¿Qué tal está Katherine? – dijo Damon en cuanto lo vio entrar.

\- Demasiado bien, creo yo. ¿Seguro que es buena idea irnos y dejarla sola?

\- No te preocupes, Damon. – la voz de Katherine apareció al otro lado de la puerta. Los observaba a los dos. Una chispa de envidia saltaba a la vista que yacía en sus ojos. ¿Pero por qué? – ya hablé con Elena; creo que ella mantiene la mínima confianza como para saber que no haré nada malo en o con su casa.

\- Si, Damon, ¿qué podría pasar? ¿Qué montara una fiesta descomunal? Katherine no conoce a casi nadie aquí en Estados Unidos.

Damon no dijo nada más. Aun que seguía no muy convencido.


	16. Chapter 15

Cap. 15

Damon observó la expresión de la cara de Elena.

\- Dios, esto es precioso mi vida… - sonrió, y se acercó a él para agradecérselo con un beso. Aun que eso era poco, demasiado poco.

\- Todo por ti, estas van a ser nuestras… - se quedó pensando – segundas vacaciones, las primeras de verdad – los dos rieron – y quiero que sean especiales aunque, mi amor, cada momento que paso contigo es especial… - la cogió de las mejillas y presionó sus labios contra los de ella, impregnándose de su gloss con sabor a fresa.

Elena miraba fascinada la casa que Damon había alquilado. Eso le habría costado un pastón. Él la rodeó por detrás y le besó la nuca, ya que Elena llevaba una trenza lateral.

\- Entonces, ¿te gusta, pequeña?

\- Muchísimo. – sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

\- Vas demasiado guapa. – dijo dándole una palmada en el culo.

\- Voy normal.

\- Demasiada guapa. – repitió Damon con ese rintintín suyo.

Y era verdad. A ella le gustaba vestirse bien, normal, cómoda. Pero a la vez guapa, solo para él. Llevaba unos pantalones pitillo tejanos y unas camperas de tacón. Y la chaqueta con la capucha emplumada.

\- ¿Entramos? A dentro encenderé la chimenea, ya verás que bien se estará. – mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Elena y ella se estremeció.

\- Vamos.

Damon sacó unas llaves y abrió la puerta de entrada. Elena aún quedó más fascinada por el interior.

\- Esta casa es fantástica.

\- Si quieres la compro y venimos aquí a pasar las vacaciones.

Elena lo miró boquiabierta.

\- ¿Estás loco? Ya bastantes gastos tenemos con nuestra casa en Los Ángeles. Además de que tienes una cala privada con esa casa… - Elena se sonrojó en pensar todo lo que había pasado allí.

\- ¿Y qué? Pues bien que nos lo podemos permitir.

\- Tú te lo puedes permitir, Damon. Yo tengo un oficio en el que cobro bien, muy bien para ser exactos, ya que tengo mi carrera y todo eso. Pero no estoy forrada como tú. – alzó una ceja y a Damon le pareció muy gracioso.

\- Sabes que mi dinero también es tuyo.

\- Demasiado que lo sé. – dijo mirando hacia el suelo. – parezco una niña de papá de lo mimada que me tienes.

\- No, no pareces una niña de papá. – la volvió a abrazar, pellizcando una de sus mejillas y viendo esos ojos, ligeramente maquillados, deliciosamente teñidos de un color precioso. – eres la niña de Damon. – Y ambos rieron.

\- Eso, ni lo dudes.

\- ¿Sabes que aquí no vive nadie? – Rió Damon – quiero decir, si hay gente, pero esto es muy turístico… perfecto para los amantes, pues la isla tiene forma de corazón. – desató la trenza de Elena.

\- Eh. – se quejó ella.

\- Desmelenada estás mejor. – dijo alborotando su pelo. – Bueno, estás perfecta de todas las maneras, pero me gusta el pelo a lo leona, cuando terminas de follarme. – eso fue suficiente para que la temperatura empezara a crecer.

\- ¡Damon! – se quejó ella.

\- ¿Qué? Bien que te gusta que te hable sucio cuando estás montándome…

\- Damon… - se volvió a quejar ella.

Él no dijo nada. Cogió su mano. Aún llevaba las uñas pintadas de ese granate oscuro, pasional. Las uñas, ni largas ni cortas, sin morder, perfectas. Quiso que en esos momentos esas perfectas manos le cogieran… allí abajo y hasta clavaran aquellas uñas. Provocando una sensación de placer y dolor. La lujuria creció en el interior de Damon. Besó su mano, entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos color cielo. Y lamió sus dedos, haciendo gemir a Elena. Le desabrochó la chaqueta y le empezó a quitar el jersey, sin dejar a parte esos eróticos y seductores besos, que ahora subían por su brazo. Elena lo retiró, suavemente.

\- Será mejor que vayamos a dar una vuelta. Quiero visitar el lugar, ahora que hay la luz del día.

\- Pero…

\- Por la noche… - dijo inclinando la cabeza – Te juro que nunca me canso de hacerlo contigo, y nunca me cansaré. Pero dejémoslo por la noche. – sonrió y lo esquivó. – ahora voy al baño

Damon sonrió. Aun que se había quedado con las ganas de más, de mucho más. Sintió como su dolorida erección se movía dentro de sus vaqueros azul marino. Se quitó la chaqueta, esperando a Elena. En el comedor había un espejo grande. Observó su reflejo por unos instantes. No cabía duda de que era atractivo, ¡dios! En poco tiempo había echado más músculo y todo. Se fijó en un detalle. Sus ojos, oscurecidos por la excitación. ¿Siempre se le ponían así cuando Elena lo calentaba?  
Concluyó que sí. Eso lo hacía aún más erótico. El gris de sus ojos se había extendido de tal manera, y solo por la excitación.

\- Que me has hecho Elena... – entonces, se dio cuenta de todo lo que había podido cambiar por una mujer. Ya no era frio, ya no. No solo pensaba con la polla. Pensaba más con la cabeza de arriba. Pero sobre todo con el corazón. Por muy cursi que sonara, estaba enamorado de Elena. Nunca había sentido todo esto, pero no se arrepentía. De nada, hasta el momento. – Que me has hecho, mujer de mi vida… - se volvió a repetir, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

Elena yacía de espaldas a él. Medio dormida, aceptando las caricias que le daban sus dedos. Después de hacer el amor estaban más cariñosos. Sobre todo él. Sintió sus besos en el hombro. Se giró y le plantó un beso en la boca. Él lo aceptó gratamente.

\- Este sitio es fantástico. – Miró de reojo la casa. Estaban iluminados por el fuego de la chimenea. Sus pieles desnudas parecían ahora más doradas. Se incorporó para colocar la mitad de su cuerpo encima del torso de Damon.

\- Sabía que te gustaría. – la miró un poco des de su altura y jugueteó con su cabello.

\- Debo contarte algo.

\- ¿Más aún? Solo falta que metas a tu ex en casa. – Damon rió.

\- Para nada. – dijo algo molesta. - Debo irme durante un par de semanas, el centro médico nos ha mandado a mí y a un grupo de enfermeras y doctoras, que están haciendo un cursillo, hacia a Nueva York, debemos pasar unas prácticas, ya me han alquilado un piso y todo donde estaremos allí yo y las demás chicas… - acarició su mejilla, una áspera pero fina capa de barba de madrugada le irritó un poco la piel, pero ese tacto, sensual, le gustaba al despertar. – Te echaré de menos Damon, pero prométeme que no vas a portarte mal. – él la miró extrañado. – Vamos, sabes a lo que me refiero, solo quiero que sepas que confío en ti plenamente, no me decepciones.

Él asintió, aun que con un interrogante en mente, por lo que Elena había querido decir.

\- Y a propósito. – Volvió a sonreírle. Damon dejó pasar lo anterior. – Feliz Navidad.

\- Oh, cierto, con todo esto se me había olvidado que estamos a día veinticinco. – le pellizco suavemente una de sus mejillas. – Feliz Navidad mi amor. – Damon se levantó y buscó algo entre las maletas aún semi desechas.

\- ¿Qué has cogido? – dijo Elena levantándose de la cama y dejándose ver, igual que él, totalmente desnuda. Damon escondió algo a sus espaldas.

\- Nada. – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Te crees que me chupo el dedo? – Damon la miró picara.

\- El dedo no… - Elena se puso colorada.

\- Bueno, ya me has entendido ¿Qué escondes? – intentó verlo, pero Damon la esquivaba.

\- Ei, quieta. Te lo daré esta noche. – le sonrió. – supongo que te gustará.

Elena se puso su albornoz rosa y Damon hizo lo mismo con el suyo azul. Lo abrazó.

\- Cualquier cosa que sea tuya me gustará. – y le cogió lo que tenía detrás de la espalda, entre las manos.

\- ¡Eh! – dijo Damon, riendo. – devuélvemelo, anda…

Elena sacudió suavemente el paquete envuelto en un papel de regalo rosa eléctrico, con un lazo negro. No era muy grande.

\- ¿Si no, qué?

\- Ya no será una sorpresa… - tendió la mano para que le diera el paquete.


	17. Chapter 16

Cap. 16

Pero Elena se escapó, hacia a fuera. Se levantó el albornoz, porque con él era un poco más complicado de correr. Y salió de la casa. Damon la persiguió. Jugando de nuevo, como dos niños. A buscarse, a encontrarse, a amarse. Le daba ventaja a Elena, que se metió descalza en el próximo bosque. Él la alcanzó, rodeándola totalmente de la cintura.

\- Te pillé, pequeño monstruito. – la abrazó y le quitó el regalo, guardándoselo en el bolsillo del albornoz. – mira donde estamos, y de qué manera.

\- Ya veo. – Elena se giró y rodeó el cuello de Damon. Lo besó. – Supongo que tendré que esperar a que sea de noche para que me des el regalito… - inclinó la cabeza. – dame una pista.

\- No, si no ya lo sabrás.

Él cogió su cara por las mejillas y le devolvió el beso, con lengua, tan profunda y excitante, que hizo que Elena anhelara la fuerza de su cuerpo, su abrazo, su todo. De repente, la levantó.

\- Al agua vas… - murmuró, dejándola caer en el río. Elena gritó.

\- ¡Damon! – dijo apartándose el pelo chorreante de la cara y haciéndolo a un lado. Abriendo la boca, asombrada. - ¡Damon Salvatore vas a morir! – intentó salir del agua, pero el peso de esta en el albornoz hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y volviera a caer. - ¡Ah! – se quejó, histérica.

Desabrochó el cinturón del albornoz y lo dejó caer en el césped. Damon se quedó embobado, mirando su cuerpo desnudo, temblando de frio, húmedo. La lujuria empezó a crecer en él. Vio como Elena colocaba una pierna en una de las piedras cerca del césped para subir. Él se puso en cuclillas y la cogió del tobillo. Así, con una pierna en lo alto y la otra reposando en el agua, tenía una visión perfecta, ni montañas, ni mar, ni ríos, ni paisajes, ni . El sexo de Elena era lo mejor que sus ojos podían ver. Elena lo miró interrogativa.

\- Quédate así, mi nena… - se inclinó hacia adelante y paseó sus labios por los vaginales de ella. Colocó la mano sobrante en la cintura de Elena y la paseó. Sintió su piel de gallina. - ¿tienes frió?

\- Oh, no… - dijo ella irónicamente. – es que un idiota me acaba de tirar al río.

\- Mmh… me pones cuando te cabreas.

Ella se sonrojó.

\- Tranquila, yo ahora te caliento… - recorrió su tripa con la mano y besó su monte de Venus. Acarició sus pliegues con el dedo índice y paseó la lengua por su interior. Un suspiro se escapó de la boca de Elena. Agarró el pelo de Damon e hizo que se hundiera en su vagina, sintiendo como comía de ella.

Damon apartó las manos de Elena, aun que ella siguió con la misma posición. Y él siguió moviendo su boca expertamente, sabía justo donde darle. Dejó caer su albornoz al lado del empapado de Elena y terminó por levantarse. Elena se quejó.

\- Espera… tengo otra cosa para ti… - dijo masajeándose la erección. – y creo que prefieres esto…

Elena asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Siempre sabía exactamente que decir para excitarla.

\- Si no me equivoco te prometí cumplir tus fantasías… - besó su cuello, mordisqueando hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. – y una que deseabas es que hiciéramos el amor en el exterior, aquí lo tienes.

Hacía frió joder, muchísimo más que en Los Ángeles. Pero no estaban pendientes de la temperatura, al menos no de la del ambiente. Damon se metió en el río con ella.

\- Mierda – masculló – está helada.

\- ¿No me digas? – se burló Elena. – no siento las piernas.

Damon volvió a besarla.

\- No te preocupes, pronto dejaras de sentir todo el cuerpo. – La levantó por los músculos y salió del agua, con ella a cuestas. Buscó algún apoyo.

Una piedra grande le sirvió para recostar a Elena. Le abrió más las piernas y se colocó en su entrada.

\- ¿Estás caliente para mí? – le preguntó un Damon salvaje.

\- Si… - dijo Elena alzando las caderas para invitar a Damon.

No hizo falta nada más. Una fuerte sacudida de caderas y se encontró adentro de ella. Movió las caderas en círculos, metiéndose aún más en su cuerpo. Observó la expresión de la cara de Elena.

\- Eres preciosa… - dijo gimiendo. – Te amo, te amo Elena Gilbert.

\- Yo a ti, Damon. – se agarró a él y siguió el compás de las caderas de Damon, para empezar a moverse coordinados. – Cielos, esto es tan bueno… - jadeó, viendo el punto de unión entre Damon y ella.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – le murmuró en el oído. – Obsérvalo, míralo, mira como tu coño se traga mi polla…

Elena se arqueó al oír esas sucias palabras. Le gustaba, joder si le gustaba que Damon le hablara de ese modo. Se acercó a su cara. Le lamió la comisura de los labios, recorrió con los suyos la tensa mandíbula de Damon, hasta llegar a la oreja.

\- Sigue, sigue… - gimoteó, haciendo que el miembro de Damon endureciera adentro suyo. – me gusta, me gusta mucho lo que haces…

Hubo algún cruce de miradas, mientras Damon aumentaba el numero de embestidas, rápido, se la quería follar duro, mucho. Quería oírla gritar, quería que se corriera con fuerza, encima de esa maldita roca, alrededor de él. Quería que le entregara su alma, su corazón, su todo, como él lo había hecho con ella.

Era increíble llevaban todo el día, allí tumbados, tapados con un simple albornoz. Y ahora observaban las estrellas, juntos. Una noche romántica, perfecta en la isla de Galesnjak. Habían estado hablando de tantas cosas, riendo, enfadándose en broma, coqueteando. Sabiendo, encontrando el punto de felicidad. La compatibilidad de ambos daba al cien por cien. Parecían inseparables.

Pero a veces las cosas dan giros de trescientos sesenta grados…

\- Damon… - Elena se acurrucó en su pecho, aún húmedo. Le había tocado a ella tirarlo al río. Y se notaba mucho que él se había dejado caer. Porque sinceramente, Elena no podía con Damon. Pero le hizo gracia.

\- Dime mi amor. – apartó los mechones húmedos. Que ahora parecían de un castaño intenso a causa de la oscuridad, y a la vez, de un tono más rojizo, por la luz del cuarto de luna.

\- ¿Qué es el regalo? – suspiró, haciendo dibujitos en su pecho.

\- La luna. – le besó la cabeza.

Elena se rió.

\- No puedes regalarme la luna.

\- Por ti, haría lo que fuera. Te aseguro que si fuera posible llegar hasta ella y bajártela, lo haría. – ella le sonrió, enternecida. Buscó sus labios para saborearlos. Una vez más, de nuevo.

\- Eres hermoso. – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, donde se podía ver a ella misma, en esas limpias pupilas, oscuras como el mismo mantel del cielo.

Damon le dedicó otra sonrisa. Y de la nada, apareció la cajita de antes.

\- ¿Puedo? – dijo Elena, contenta.

\- Si, ahora si… - suspiró mirándola. Un suspiro, ¿quizás de amor? – creo que es el momento.

\- A ver, a ver… - Desabrochó primero el lacito. Y después rascó los trozos de celo, con cuidado. Damon amaba observar esos pequeños detalles. Eso que ella hacía, con plena delicadeza.

\- ¿Sabes que hoy he descubierto una cosa en ti?

\- ¿A si? – dijo Elena concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo: desenvolver su regalo. - ¿Cuál?

\- Tienes una peca… - metió la mano entre sus piernas. – justo aquí… - murmuró. Elena se estremeció, riendo a la vez.

\- ¡Damon! – rió y mordió su hombro, juguetona.

\- Te amodoro. – dijo, simpático.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te amodoro. – repitió.

\- ¿Eso qué es? – dijo prestando atención ahora a Damon.

\- Te amo y te adoro. A la vez. Más intenso.

\- ¿De verdad? – rió. - ¿Una nueva palabra?

Damon asintió.

\- La nuestra. – acarició con los nudillos su brazo. - ¿Vas a terminar de abrir eso? – sonrió. Elena asintió y terminó de quitar el último trozo de celo. Sacó una caja. Ahora, azul marino. - ¿preparada? – el pulso de Damon temblaba. Ella hizo una breve pausa, aun que se moría de curiosidad.

\- Damon, tu no eras así. – dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No te ponía nervioso nada. No eras cariñoso. – miró la expresión de Damon. – no te ofendas, cariño. Tenías un carácter frívolo.

\- Pero es que tú me has cambiado. – dijo, desviando la mirada hacia el vació.

\- ¿Yo?

Damon asintió de nuevo.

\- Nunca me he enamorado. Y lo que siento por ti es más que eso. Nunca he dependido de nada. Ahora eso ha cambiado. Porque dependo de ti. Te necesito, Elena. Te quiero, te amo. Pero también te necesito.

Elena empezó a llorar. Damon la abrazó.

\- Abre la caja, por favor. – le pidió él.

Elena intentó dejar de temblar, de llorar, pero no podía. Y entre lágrimas, se inclinó hacia adelante y destapo la caja, dejando la tapa a un lado. Un anillo de plata de ley, con un zafiro pequeño en medio yacía entre suero blando en el centro de la superficie de la caja. Elena entreabrió la boca. Sintió como Damon la abrazaba, poniendo sus cálidas y grandes manos en sus hombros. Cuándo le susurró cerca del oído:

\- Cásate conmigo.


	18. Chapter 17

Cap. 18

Katherine se sentó en el sofá, justo al lado de Damon.

\- ¿Hoy llega Elena, no?

\- Si. – dijo seco, y cambió de canal, dando un trago a la cerveza.

\- Vi su anillo, ¿estáis comprometidos? – dijo cruzando las piernas y abriendo la revista.

\- No te importa.

\- Si me importa, ella es mi amiga. – fulminó a Damon. – que tu sigas cabreado conmigo, no significa que no me pueda acercar a ella.

\- Es que no me gusta que estés con ella.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque eres una puta. – dijo sin más.

\- ¿Perdona? Oh, gracias Damon. – lanzó la revista a la mesilla. – No empecemos con los insultos, saldrás perdiendo.

\- ¿Yo? Eso tu, mejor no empieces. – volvió a cambiar de canal y dejó también la cerveza encima de la mesa. – No sé qué tramas, y de veras, me da igual, siempre y cuando no esté relacionado con Elena.

\- Umh… siento decirte que si lo está, querido.

\- Te juro que si te pasas de la ralla con ella, te mato. – dijo mirándola mal.

\- Eres un jodido cínico.

\- Ambos lo somos. ¿No fuimos alistados para matar? Pues aquí estamos.

\- No sé que hace una chica como Elena con un capullo como tú.

\- Cuando salías conmigo no te quejabas tanto. Además, ¿A qué te refieres con 'una chica como Elena'?

\- Que ella es demasiado santa para ti.

\- No.

\- Bien que lo sabes. Bien que sabes que un día u otro o tú te cansarás de ella, o ella de ti.

\- ¿Y eso quien lo dice? ¿Tu? Me rió. – dijo sacando una risa bien irónica.

\- Damon, ¿estáis enamorados? ¿O simplemente, es lo que tú crees?

\- Estamos enamorados. – se levantó. – Mira, me estoy empezando a hartar de ti y de tus estúpidos comentarios. – dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Eso es porque te da joda que te diga la verdad. Tú y yo estábamos igual, y mira como hemos terminado.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Perdona? Lo mío contigo nunca fue como lo que estoy teniendo con Elena.

\- ¿A no? ¿Y que era? – dijo Katherine, levantándose también.

\- Una mierda. Eso es lo que era. – Damon la esculpió con la mirada.

Los ojos de Katherine se aguaron. Lo esquivó y fue hacia al baño. Damon se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá. Se había pasado. Quizás si había cambiado, quizás todo eso no lo decía con mala intención. Y él solo la había ofendido. Nunca antes había sentido remordimientos. Pero una vez más, deducía que era desde que había conocido a Elena.

Damon se levantó y fue hacia el baño.

\- Katherine… eh… yo… lo siento… - ella abrió la puerta. Se apoyó al marco, las lagrimas parecía que le fueran a salir de un momento a otro de esos ojos marrones

\- ¿A si? – dijo ella mordisqueándose su carnoso labio inferior.

\- Si… me pasé contigo…

\- ¿No me digas? – Agachó la mirada – ya que lo que tuviste conmigo fue una verdadera mierda, eso me hace sentir de puta madre ¿sabes?

\- Lo siento… - se pasó la mano por el pelo, compadeciéndose de ella.

Katherine terminó por esbozar una sonrisa. Damon le abrió los brazos, ella aceptó el abrazo gratamente. Lo estriñó fuerte. Damon sintió como sus cuerpos de juntaban. El de ella, delgada, pequeño. Pero al contrario que el de Elena, no la encontraba tan frágil. Sintió como los pechos de Katherine se clavaban como montes en su bajo torso. Empezó a reaccionar.

\- ¿Me sigues queriendo? – preguntó Katherine, sin dejar de abrazarlo. Ni él a ella. -¿Al menos como amigos?

\- Si. – dijo Damon, sonriendo. Se olvidó de todo, volviendo un poco al pasado. A ese pasado, junto a ella. - ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Lo nuestro fue bonito mientras duró. – Más bien dicho, hasta que te fuiste.

\- Me preguntó qué hubiera pasado si no me hubierais dado por muerta…

\- Yo también. – Katherine alzó la vista. Damon se encontró con esos ojos marrones, que le pedían. ¿Qué le pedían?

\- Damon, yo… - sus ojos se volvieron a aguar de nuevo. El corazón de Damon se encogió. ¿Por qué?

La puerta se abrió en ese momento. Los dos se soltaron, Damon se asomó.

\- Mi vida… - sonrió y fue a darle la bienvenida a Elena. – mírate, estás ¿más morena?

\- Si, puede ser. – dijo sonriéndole. Y lo besó. – Te he echado de menos mi niño… - dijo con una voz aguda, bajita. Katherine se asomó por la puerta del baño. – Hola Kath. – dijo sonriéndole, y fue a darle dos besos.

\- ¿Todo bien? – dijo ella.

\- Si, estupendo. Nueva York es bonito. Y grande. – Dejó la maleta a un lado y se quitó el abrigo- ¿Y vosotros? ¿Algo nuevo?

Damon y Katherine se miraron. Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

\- ¿Te has portado bien, Damon? – dijo frunciendo el ceño. Él asintió. – Confío en ti… - lo abrazó rodeándole la espalda y volvió a besar su boca.

Katherine fue hacia su cuarto.

\- ¿Desharás ahora la maleta? – murmuró Damon, acariciando su pelo. - ¡Ei! ¡Te has cortado el pelo!

Elena asintió.

\- Déjame ver… - Damon la hizo girar. – Sigue siendo mi estimada melena, pero me gusta este corte. – le pasó la mano, cogiéndolo en una suave coleta y dejándolo ir a la vez.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Estás preciosa. – dijo. Y la abrazó por detrás. – yo también te he echado mucho, mucho de menos. Mucho.

Elena sonrió y ladeó la cabeza. Observando ya el anillo que yacía en su dedo anular, de la mano izquierda.

\- Te amo… - susurró ella. Y volvió a buscar su boca. – Y no, ahora no desharé la maleta porque tengo que ir a la clínica. Anna tiene que darme unos informes.

\- ¿No te tomas un tiempo para relajarte?

\- Damon, no he ido a un rali de veinticinco kilómetros andando. He ido a hacer unas pruebas, se puede decir que no estoy tan cansada.

\- ¿Pero y el viaje y todo? Tómate una ducha, anda, deberás…

\- Cuando venga, solo estaré un par de horas en la clínica. – puso la mano en frente, como cortando el tema. Como diciendo 'no hay nada más a hablar'.

\- No paras…

\- Me gusta mi faena, y soy aplicada, eso es todo.

\- Como te adoro… - dijo esbozando una sonrisa traviesa en su cara. – mi chica trabajadora… - la volvió a besar.

\- Me voy, si no Anna me echará bronca, como siempre.

\- Eso sí, la puntualidad no es lo tuyo.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? – sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. – Hasta luego.


	19. Chapter 18

Cap. 19

Una vez se hubo ido Elena, Damon fue hacia la habitación de invitados.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - masculló Damon – parece que te sienta mal que Elena haya vuelto.

\- No, me sienta mal que haya vuelto justo en el momento en que tú y yo, digamos que nos estábamos reconciliando.

\- ¿Y qué más da?

\- No lo sé. – dijo ella, dejando de quitar ropa del armario. – Quizás esté celosa. Me conoces más que nadie.

Damon tuvo un breve dolor de cabeza. Era cierto.

\- ¿Qué haces? – dijo cambiando de tema.

\- ¿Te importa? – Katherine alzó una ceja, abriendo una de las enormes maletas que había traído al principio. – Me voy.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Damon, mi sitio no es este. Me voy para Rusia de nuevo. Con Elijah.

\- ¡¿Con Elijah?!

\- Si. – Katherine lo miró extrañada.

\- Pero si hace casi un año, lo maté…

Katherine se echó a reír.

\- ¿Te paraste a pensar que quizás no fuera ese Elijah Mikealson? Quizás es por eso que Alaric te llamaba tanto. Quien sabe...

Damon bufó.

\- Da igual, si está en Rusia, ya no es de mi incumbencia.

Él detuvo a Katherine.

\- ¿Qué? – dijo ella, mirándolo.

\- No te vayas.

\- No estoy bien.

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo Damon. Esa mirada penetrante esa mirada color cielo que ella tantas veces había adorado. Y que tanto la excitaba.

\- Por que no. – Sonrió, cínicamente - ¿Es que acaso me echabas de menos? – masculló, poniendo ahora ropa interior. Damon pasó la mirada rápidamente por la excitante lencería. No, no, no, deja de mirar eso.

\- Sabes la respuesta. ¿Para qué preguntas?

Katherine se detuvo. Se lo quedó mirando y dejó caer la maleta al suelo, para acercarse más a él. Casi se podían mezclar los dulces alientos.

\- Porque quiero que salga de tu boca.

Katherine se echó hacia adelante y besó la boca de Damon, adentrándose en su sabor, como en tiempos pasados, en unos antiguos recuerdos, ella misma había vivido. Gimieron.  
Se separó un poco de él.

\- No sabes cuánto hecho de menos tus caricias… - murmuró cerca de la oreja de Damon. – no sabes cuánto te necesito Damon.

Y empezó todo. Eligiendo la lujuria, dejando a un lado el corazón. Y las palabras de ella fueron el colmo. El colmo para que Damon perdiera sus propios estribos.

Katherine se levantó de la cama. Desnuda, se volvió a vestir. Echó una mirada a Damon, semi dormido y también desnudo. Era hermoso. Pero su papel terminaba aquí, debía apartar la vista de él, seguir adelante, volver a Rusia, con la gente que le pertenecía. Pero antes, confirmarle a Elijah que Elena estaba muerta.

\- Y todo por rechazarlo… - negó con la cabeza – ese hombre está fatal. – sonrió y se terminó de colocar el ceñido jersey negro. Los leggins negros. Las botas negras. La chaqueta negra. Más vale que hoy pase desapercibida.

Terminó de cerrar la maleta. Damon se levantó.

\- ¿Dónde vas?

\- A hacer unos cuantos recados antes de irme.

Damon bufó.

\- Que he hecho, dios mío… - se cogió del pelo. Recordando las palabras de Elena. _Confío en ti. Confío en ti. Confío en ti. Confío en ti…__  
_  
\- Has hecho lo que deseabas. – Katherine le guiñó un ojo.

\- Pero no lo que sentía. Y yo estoy enamorado de Elena.

\- Oh, me parece maravilloso, machote. Pero le acabas de poner unos cuernos… - hizo una señal. – así de grandes. – se encendió un cigarro. – ahora si me permites…

Cogió el móvil que había colocado encima de uno de los muebles. Y se dirigió a la salida.

\- Esto queda entre tú y yo, Damon. Te quiero… - dijo riéndose, y salió de esa casa.

\- Hija de puta… - masculló Damon, se levantó de mala gana vistiéndose.

Y con la peor sensación que se podía sentir en el cuerpo.

Elena terminaba de recoger unos papeles del escritorio.

\- Bueno… - dijo mirando el reloj. – aun tendré tiempo de cenar con Damon. – sonrió, viendo que habían pasado tres horas y eran las nueve menos cuarto de la noche.

Anna se asomó por su despacho.

\- Elena...

\- ¿Si?

\- Hay una chica, Katerina creo, quiere verte.

\- Ah… - Elena quedó pensativa. Katherine. – Dile que puede pasar… - sonrió. - _¿Le habrá pasado algo a Damon?_ – pensó preocupada.

Katherine apareció en su despacho.

\- Hola vida. – la saludó ella.

\- Buenas noches. – sonrió Elena. – Dime ¿ha pasado algo con Damon?

\- Oh, sí, eso quería contarte… - se sacó el móvil… - es, una pequeña cosa que quería mostrarte…

El volumen al doce, al tope. Le dio al play. Y le enseñó el video a Elena. Ella quedó extrañada al principio. Las piernas le empezaron a temblar. Katherine no dejó de formar una sonrisa en su cara. Mientras veía la expresión de Elena. Viendo a Damon. Viéndola a ella misma. Follando. Y gemidos, y jadeos, y deseos entre ellos dos.  
Los ojos de Elena empezaron a humedecerse.

\- No… - susurró. No sentía su cuerpo, pareció como si su alma hubiera volado lejos y la hubiera abandonado. Una sensación de ira y de pura depresión la abrumaron. - ¡No! – masculló, aun sintiendo en su cabeza a Damon disfrutando de Katherine, haciéndoselo, mientras gemía su nombre.

Elena tiró el móvil contra la pared y se cubrió los ojos con las manos. Le ardían. De dolor, de pura ira, de todo en general.

\- Es de apenas hace una hora. – sonrió Katherine. – espero que disfrutes de tu luna de miel. – se rió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – Por el móvil, no te preocupes, ya me compraré otro, total, la tarjeta de memoria es la misma. Así lo tendré de recuerdo.

Elena se levantó. Las mejillas le ardían, las lágrimas caían por su cara. Le tiró un pote lleno de lápices y bolígrafos a Milena.

\- ¡Eres una pedazo de puta! ¡Sal! ¡Sal y no vuelvas! ¡Muérete! – le gritó.

Katherine solo se divirtió más. Se volvió a acercar a ella. Con intención de vacilarla, quizás pegarla y todo si se le venía en cara.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Una puta? – sonrió. – Quizás, pero bien que he disfrutado de tu querido y 'enamorado' Damon. – fue a colocar una mano en el mentón de Elena.

\- Saca tus manos de mí. – dijo ella. Katherine sintió como en su vientre, algo apretaba.

\- Oh, nunca pensé que la mosquita muerta de Elena Gilbert fuera a llevar un arma encima. Me sorprendes.

\- Quizás fuera la única idea buena que tuvo el capullo de Damon. Ahora vete si no quieres que te atraviese el cráneo con una bala, zorra. – Katherine tardó en quitarle las manos de encima. -¡Que te vayas! – cargó el revólver y apretó más la boquilla de la pistola contra su abdomen. Katherine al fin la dejó ir.

\- Que te vaya bien. – hizo una señal con el brazo y desapareció por la puerta. Mientras que el mundo de Elena se derrumbaba en mil pedazos.


	20. Chapter 19

Cap. 20

Elena entró a casa. Sin hacer ruido, cogió la maleta que horas antes había dejado. Sin coger nada más, allí llevaba un buen equipaje. La volvió a arrastrar hasta la salida. Deseó que Damon no estuviera, o que simplemente no se enterara de que estaba allí. Pero las luces se encendieron. Y él apareció por el corredor, en frente de ella.

\- Hola… - dijo él, esbozando una triste sonrisa.

Elena no sonrió. No. Le dolió mirarlo y las imágenes pasaron otra vez por su cabeza, como una jodida diapositiva. Ella solo abrió la puerta de entrada y se dispuso a salir.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – Damon bajó el peldaño que había en la entrada, justo con una pequeña alfombrilla. Cogió a Elena por el brazo.

\- Ni te atrevas a tocarme. – masculló ella, girándose y mirándolo, de nuevo con los ojos en lágrimas. Entonces Damon supo que lo sabía. Él la soltó, a duras penas. Su mundo también cayó, imaginándose lo peor. La estaba perdiendo. – Después de lo que has hecho, ni te atrevas Damon. – habló decidida, a pesar de que las lágrimas correteaban por sus mejillas, ardientes. Y Damon, aun así, la encontró adorable. Era la mujer más preciosa del mundo.

\- Elena yo…

\- ¡Tu nada! – gritó negando. – Tú eres un gran cabrón. No sabes lo que duele, no lo sabes…

\- Puedo explicarlo…

\- ¡No hay nada que explicar! – gimoteó, dejando que más lágrimas mojaran su cara. – el vídeo lo dice todo.

\- ¿Qué vídeo? – musitó Damon.

\- Katherine os ha grabado.

\- Hija de puta…

\- Si, hija de puta, pero si no fuera por ella apuesto a que no me enteraría, al menos no por ti.

Damon intentó abrazarla.

\- No te acerques. Ni me hables, ni me sonrías. Ni me llames. Me voy. No me busques, olvídate de mí.

\- No puedes pedirme eso. – Los ojos de Damon se humedecieron, empezando a difuminar su vista, una fina capa de lágrimas también.

\- Habértelo pensado antes.

\- ¡Lo siento! – le pidió. - Elena, no me dejes, ¡joder! Eres mi puta vida, te amo…

\- ¡No! - Elena se cabreó. – No me digas eso, no es cierto. Duele pensar que me engañaste, que todos esos te amo, te quiero, todos esos momentos fueron una farsa.

\- No fueron ninguna farsa mi vida, fueron ciertos, yo he cometido un error pero…

\- Un error imperdonable. – dijo Elena. – No quiero oír más, no quiero verte más, me voy.

Se giró, pero Damon la cogió, abrazándola, contra su cuerpo. Elena intentó oponerse, forzando, pataleando, insultándolo. Con mala gana, no de broma. La broma se había acabado. Y dolía. Damon pensó que a pesar de todas las guerras y batallas en las que había estado, nada nunca le había dolido más. Elena se rindió, llorando en su pecho.

\- Te amo mi niña, perdóname… - dijo abrazándola.

\- Déjame Damon… - dijo cansada. Cansada de luchar con él. No podía, dolía demasiado. Un nudo la ahogaba, algo la quemaba por dentro. – No puedo más… - se mareaba, dios, no podía seguir con esto. – Suéltame… - le pidió. Damon no hizo caso. – Por favor…

Él abrió los brazos. Elena resbaló por la puerta y se abrazó sola, escondiendo su cara. Empezó a llorar, fuerte, con dolor. Damon pensó que moría. Que él moría. No podía, no quería verla así, pero era por su culpa. Todo era por su culpa.

\- Elena... – le frotó una pierna. Sus lágrimas también empezaron a rodar por los parpados. Pero no se avergonzó. – ¿No podemos…?

\- No. – sollozó Elena. – No arreglaré nada contigo… - lo miró por encima del brazo. Tiró los mocos hacia arriba. Y cuando se vio en condiciones de volverse a levantar, lo hizo. Parecía un zombi, no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos. Y ni dios quiera saber cuáles son sus sentimientos en este momento. Entonces lo dijo. Lo que más podía llegar a dolerle a Damon. – Me das asco… Te odio.

Agachó la mirada, y dejó caer el anillo de compromiso, al lado de Damon. Él abrió los ojos. Se giró, cogiendo de nuevo su maleta, y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Damon la dejó marchar. No había nada a hacer. La había perdido.

***********

**I am done, smoking gun**

**We've lost it all, the love is gone**

**She has won, now it's no fun**

**We've lost it all, the love is gone**

Caroline le trajo una taza de tila. Elena seguía llorando, sin calmarse, con unos sollozos ahogados, de puro dolor. Nunca hubiera creído que si Damon le ponía los cuernos se sentiría tan mal.

\- Cariño… - la tranquilizó Caroline. – tomate esta tila, te relajará un poco.

Elena dio un grito, se tenía que desahogar ¡hostia! Caroline suspiró. No se quejó, ni se opuso. Tampoco sabía lo que se sentía, pero Elena estaba muy mal.

**And we had magic**

**And this is tragic**

**You couldn't keep your hands to yourself  
**  
\- No me lo puedo creer… - una pequeña gotita salpicó en el color amarillento de la tila. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer por el rostro de ella. – Le dije que confiaba en él y aún así…

\- Shh… cálmate, no me tienes que dar explicaciones, ha sido un capullo, eso es todo, tu no mereces estar de este modo…

Caroline tenía razón. Y mientras intentaba que la tila pasara por su garganta - porque tenía el estómago bien cerrado… - seguía recordando aquella canción…

**Now I know you're sorry and we were sweet**

**But you chose lust when you deceived me**

**And you'll regret it, but it's too late**

**How can I ever trust you again?**

********

Damon daba vueltas en la cama. No había comido, no le pasaba la comida por el cuello. La almohada estaba húmeda. Era la primera vez que lloraba por una mujer. Era la primera vez que lloraba. Aún así, se había emocionado cuando Elena perdió la virginidad con él. Pero nunca había llorado así. Y se sentía mal, muy mal. Aquella jodida almohada olía a ella, a su perfume, a su pelo. Y entonces Damon se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había perdido a la persona más importante de su vida.

Pero la iba a recuperar, fuera como fuera. Se levantó, dejando en esa jodida cama los recuerdos que Katherine le había hecho revivir. Y esta vez, iba a enterrarlos. Para siempre.

Debía pensar dónde podría estar Elena. La conocía perfectamente para saber que su mejor amiga era Caroline. Damon se dio cuenta de que frente a su casa aún estaba el coche de Katherine. Se acercó. ¿No se había ido aún? No vio a nadie. Solo algo de cargamento en el asiento del copiloto. Algunas balas y cintas de armas.

\- Mierda. – masculló Damon. – ¡Mierda!

Se fue a toda prisa hacía su garaje, cargó con su querido su fusil con silenciador y se montó en su MTT Turbine. Poniéndose el casco a toda prisa, cogiendo los doscientos kilómetros por hora en menos de un minuto.


	21. Chapter 20

Cap. 21

Un frenazo quedó marcado en el asfalto de la carretera. Cuando Elena no podía dormir se iba a su clínica a trabajar. Aún que fuera de noche o quizás la madrugada. Eran ya tocadas la una de la mañana. Si no estaba allí, iría directo hacia a casa de Caroline. Pero sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Katherine antes de irse a Rusia. Y para nada lo permitiría. Para nada. Protegería a Elena a muerte.

Se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. Entró sin pensárselo dos veces. El pasillo estaba oscuro. A cualquier persona normal le hubiera dado un poco de miedo entrar allí. Pero no a Damon. Cargó su subfusil, preparándolo, mientras se dirigía hacia el despacho de Elena. El único sitio donde había luz. Entró sin pensárselo dos veces. Elena estaba sentada en su escritorio, pasando algunas cosas a ordenador. Él miró a su alrededor, intentando buscar algo. Si se hubiera equivocado, Elena lo odiaría aun más…

\- ¿Qué cojones haces aquí? – dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

\- No son horas de trabajar, cariño. – le dijo Damon, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa. – vine porque Katherine quiere…

\- ¿Algún problema conmigo?

La voz de ella sonaba a espaldas de Damon. Elena abrió los ojos al ver que ambos iban armados. ¡Y qué armas! Eran del tamaño de su pierna. Damon se giró.

\- Demasiados, querida. – le espetó Damon.

\- No decías lo mismo esta tarde cuando justo te situabas entre mis piernas…

Un suspiro desesperado se escapó de Elena. Se levantó.

\- Oye, si tenéis que arreglar algo, arreglarlo solos. Paso de oír más burradas. – Cogió su carpeta y esquivó su mesa con Damon apoyado. Un disparó la sobresaltó. Demasiado cerca de sus pies.

\- Quieta ahí. – le dijo Katherine acercándose a ella. – Damon me la suda, yo a la que quiero es a ti.

\- ¿Qué? - Elena alzó una ceja.

Katherine se acercó más. Damon se avanzó y se interpuso en medio de ambos.

\- Guarda las distancias, zorra. – le espetó, apuntándola con su arma.

\- No te atreverás. – se burló Katherine.

\- Ponme a prueba.

Elena se situaba detrás del gran cuerpo de Damon. Se sentía protegida, pero a la vez tenía los nervios a flor de piel. En cambio, ellos dos parecían estar tranquilos. Solo la tensión del cuerpo de Damon la sacó de dudas. Quizás él también estaba preocupado. Pero preocupado por ella.

\- Damon… - murmuró Elena a punto de estallar a llorar de nuevo.

\- Sh… sé que estás muy enfadada conmigo, pero permanece detrás de mí. – colocó su mano libre, apoyándola en un muslo de Elena. Ella no hizo más que agarrar la mano de Damon, sintiéndose más segura. Estaba con ella, estaba allí, con ella. Los dedos se entrelazaron. Damon esbozó una sonrisa. – que sepas que te amo y nunca, nunca dejaré de hacerlo, pase lo que pase.

\- Que tiernos, siento interrumpir el magnífico momento, pero debo matar a alguien. – cargó su revolver webley. – Ven aquí Elena... – dijo acariciando la carcasa de su poderosa pistola. – No te va a doler…

\- Cállate, joder. – le dijo Damon.

\- ¿O quieres que Damon también salga herido de aquí?

Elena tragó saliva.

\- Te aseguro que si cumplo mi misión atravesando bien esa preciosa cabecita tuya, me iré de aquí sin más y dejaré a Damon tranquilo, si no, primero lo mataré a él… - dijo señalando a Damon con la pistola. – y luego a ti. Que monos. Una muerte doble.

\- Te estás equivocando… - dijo Damon. – la única que saldrá perdiendo de aquí eres tú.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

\- Por esto. – se sacó un cuchillo del cinturón y lo lanzó, clavando el pantalón de Katherine en el suelo. Seguido disparó, repasando todo el cuerpo de la mujer, como un sencillo colador. – Jódete.

El cuerpo de Katherine cayó al suelo. Damon respiró hondo y profundamente. Desde atrás, escuchó la voz de Elena.

\- No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto… - masculló. – acabas de matar a Katherine.

Damon dejó ir su metralleta. Se giró y abrazó a Elena. Ella se dejó hacer.

\- Por ti, esto y más y mucho más…

Elena suspiró, entrando en lloro otra vez. Se agarró al cuello de Damon, que la levantaba con ganas, energía. Amor. Y empezó a llorar.

\- Siento lo que te dije… - sollozó. – no podrías darme asco, nunca, nunca y no podría odiarte ni mucho menos pero estoy enfadada, muy enfadada…

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que me darás otra oportunidad? – dijo Damon, con los ojos acuosos y mirándola, algo más contento. – Te prometo que haré lo que sea, nunca, nunca volveré a cometer un error similar…

\- Damon yo… - Elena agachó la mirada, intentando buscar la respuesta correcta. Cuando todo pasó en un momento. Vio a Katherine quitándose un chaleco antibalas y levantándose, a duras penas. Había un charco de sangre debajo de ella, pero estaba viva. - ¡Damon! ¡Damon cuidado! – dijo Elena horrorizada.

Demasiado tarde. Damon no se dignó a girarse. Cogió su metralleta, cubriendo el cuerpo de Elena. Y disparó detrás de él, sin importar la de balas que estaba recibiendo en su propio cuerpo.

\- Quédate debajo de mí, ni se te ocurra moverte. – dijo en un gruñido.  
Damon sintió como su propia bata se manchaba. Como ese blanco se volvía de un rojo intenso, del color de la sangre de Damon.

\- ¡Damon! – gimoteó.

Vio como el cuerpo de él resbalaba por el suyo.

\- Mi amor… - murmuró, antes de terminar tendido frente a Elena. - Lo... lo siento...

La vista de ella se nubló. Quizás por odio, quizás por todo el cúmulo de lágrimas. No lo pensó dos veces. Ya era hora, ya era hora de dejar de ser una tonta llorona y ponerse las pilas. Cogió el fusil de Damon. Pesaba, mucho, pero lo cargó sin ningún problema. Se puso en frente de Katherine que, igual que Damon, estaba llena de sangre, tendida al suelo. Respiraba con dificultad, pero respiraba.

\- Jodida cabrona. – sonrió Katherine. – Vas a morir… - levantó su pistola hacia a Elena. Pero ella pisó su brazo, haciendo que Katherine gimiera de dolor. Elena se sentó encima del cuerpo de la pelirroja. Sonrió cínicamente.

\- No sabes lo que acabas de hacer. – masculló mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. – Maté a tu hermana con mis propias manos. Tú vas por el mismo camino. – Apuntó la gran arma en la cabeza de Katherine que intentaba resistirse. – ¿Ahora quien es la mosquita muerta? – masculló apretando el gatillo. – Nos vemos en el infierno, puta. – y disparó, atravesando la cabeza de Katherine. Y esta vez sí: muerta. 

* * *

**HOLA! :) Espero que les haya gustado la secuela, en unos días publicare el Epilogo y si ustedes quieren la tercera y ultima temporada de este fic.**

**Gracias por todo el apoyo! **


	22. Epilogo

Epílogo

Damon abrió los ojos. Le dolía todo. Aún no podía creer como es que seguía vivo. Lo primero que vio al desvelarse del todo, fue a Elena, dormida en su regazo. Observó a su alrededor. Estaba en un hospital, o al menos eso parecía. Se fijó en que su torso estaba bien envendado. ¿Cuántas balas le tendrían que haber sacado?

Vio como Elena se iba despertando poco a poco también.

\- Buenos días. – sonrió Damon.

\- Oh… - Elena abrió los ojos totalmente. Su primera reacción fue abrazarlo. – Gracias a dios que estás vivo… - lo estriñó fuerte contra ella.

\- Vigila… - musitó Damon.

\- Lo siento… - Elena se sentó en la silla de al lado suyo, con los ojos medio en lágrimas de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Pensé que Katherine te había matado… - suspiró. – Me cogió un ataque de ira y la fusilé.

Damon sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me pierdo lo más interesante? – le acarició la mejilla. – Esa es mi niña…

\- Dios, pensé que te había matado… - dijo ella, intentando aguantarse las lágrimas, aun que un nudo le colapsaba la entrada de la garganta. Posó su mano encima de la de Damon, que aún cubría su mejilla. – Por unos instantes pensé que casi te había perdido, que casi había perdido a la persona… - suspiró, ahogándose en sus propias palabras. – más importante de mi vida...

\- Tú pensaste que la habías perdido. Yo en cambio lo sé. – dijo con una mirada triste. – no merezco tu perdón, te hice algo muy feo, que no merecías para nada.

Elena no supo que decir. Negó con la cabeza. Damon intentó incorporarse.

\- Joder, como me duele todo.

\- Olvidas… - le sonrió. Damon la miró. – Olvidas que tu novia es masajista…

Damon le devolvió la sonrisa. La levantó de la silla y la colocó encima de él, a pesar del dolor. Le daba igual.

\- Eso quiere decir…

\- Que ya veremos. – le calló la boca, poniendo un dedo encima sus labios. – no quita el hecho de que esté enfadada, lo que hiciste me dolió.

\- Lo sé… - le besó la mano. – Pero te amo, te amo, te amo… - dijo besándola toda. – Te amo, bonita… - mordió su barriga, Elena solo pudo reír.

\- Y yo a ti…

Damon alzó la vista.

\- Eso quiere decir… - repitió como antes, Elena blanqueo los ojos - ¿Sigues queriéndote casar conmigo?

Elena negó con la cabeza.

\- Esperemos un tiempo, después de todo lo que ha pasado deberás preguntármelo dentro de unos meses más… - sonrió. – pero no hace falta que unos papeles y un par de anillos nos unan… – se inclinó, apoyando su frente con la de Damon. Su nariz rozó la de él, y él quiso besarla, pero Elena terminó de decir algo, algo mucho más importante, algo que hizo que le quitaran todos sus males. - cuando hay algo en mi interior que nos une de una manera mucho más fuerte.

Damos abrió la boca. Y ahora si la besó. Fuerte, posesivo, pasional, de una manera única, de una manera que haría que los plomos de la luz se cayeran. Estaba feliz, era feliz. Feliz con ella, únicamente con ella. Entonces susurró en su oído.

\- Voy a ser papá, dios santo, voy a ser papá… - abrazó fuerte a Elena. – No sabes lo feliz que soy Elena. En este momento estoy más enamorado que nunca de la mejor mujer que existe en este mundo. - Elena se rió.

\- ¿Enamorado de quién? – preguntó divertida.

\- Solo de ti, mi princesa. Eres mía, mía y de nadie más. - Elena hizo puchero. Damon sonrió. – Y yo tuyo. Única y exclusivamente tuyo, tuyo hasta que la muerte... no, ni la muerte nos separará, mi vida. Nunca.

**FIN!  
**

* * *

**HOLA!**

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo! Y si les parece ya empece el prologo de la tercera temporada, la subiré solo si ustedes les parece.**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! **


End file.
